Becoming Undone
by LostInDisney
Summary: A year after Emily's return and Meghan's life is slowly on the way back to normal. With an ever improving relationship with her mother and strong support from her family and friends Meghan thinks she has it all. However, a recent string of shootings in the DC area begin to threaten Meghan's new life and could potentially ruin her developing relationships. Sequel to Family Ties.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**AN – ****Hi Guys, so this is the latest chapter in the Family Ties universe. Firstly, I would like to apologise for the extremely long gap between stories, my life seems to have gotten very hectic with college and then a job, I could never find time to sit down and write. I also found about halfway through I hated what I'd written and re-wrote the whole thing. So some warnings, I think this story is a lot darker than Family Ties later on in the story there are references to sex and drugs but I didn't think it was M worthy stuff. Also this does deal with the murders of teenagers, again I don't think it's anything that is M worthy but I'm carrying a warning for it. A challenge with writing this story was dealing with gun crime and then there was the shootings in Newtown, which have put me off posting. I hope I've written this in the most un-offensive way possible. And I really hope you enjoy the story. So here's Becoming Undone…**

Meghan always thought that the use of pathetic fallacy in English was always a cliché: But at this exact moment the dull rainy weather outside perfectly reflected her somber mood.

She never believed much in determinism, like a lot of things, she saw the logic in it. But as far as believing, that was as far as she ever got with it. However she could plainly see how one bad decision after another had led to the unravelled heap her life had become… Her best friend hated her, as did the majority of her family; her dad could hardly look at her. Ironically enough, the only person that had the slightest amount of time for her was her mother.

Over the past three and half months her life had gone from on-the-way-to-normalcy to a disaster with labels and experiences that will follow her around for the rest of her life.

**Thanks for reading the Prologue, I know it didn't give that much away so I'm posting chapter 1 tomorrow. I really hope you guys are interested in what happens next, feel free to review or leave ideas on what you think may be happening. I'll see you? tomorrow. Rhianx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN – So as promised here's chapter 1, I realise in my last AN I didn't really explain much of the story (nervous rambling) so here goes, this is set around 3 months after the epilogue of Family Ties. It focuses on Meghan and how the shootings impact her but also there are parts with the BAU profiling and working their wonderful magic. So I think that just about covers it, unless I forgot something but hey you'll find out when you read. I want to say thank you for the kind welcome back, so here's chapter 1. I really hope you enjoy it. Also Criminal minds, it ain't mine. It belongs to CBS (sighs deeply)**

**Lexis4MorganPrentiss**** – ****Thank you for the review, I really hope you like the next chapter.**

"**Local Murders Baffle Police**

Police are baffled by the recent string of murders in the DC area. Three teenagers have been found shot dead in the past two weeks. Karin Morgan, aged 17, was found shot dead 14 days ago in Capitol Hill Park. Since then, two others have been found dead in similar regions. So far the only connections between the victims have been their age, with two being male and one female. The police have struggled to find another connection between the victims.

With no witnesses to any of the shootings, police are appealing for witnesses and offering rewards of $250 for any information that could lead to an arrest. Mother of 16 year old Callum McCall made an emotional appeal for witnesses to her son's murder and for people who may know anything 'not to be afraid to go to the police' and to 'help them catch the monster that murdered my son'.

Many neighbourhoods in the capital city have started neighbourhood watches in order to help catch the killer and to keep the children safe. Local High Schools have also increased security with the aim to have more control over who gets in and out of the school. Three out of the four High Schools have been targeted and Police are anticipating a victim from 'Lincoln High School' but have not confirmed it as a definite pattern. Police have also enforced a 10pm curfew as a way to try and stop the killings. But with the police having what seems like no leads, hopes of catching the killer soon are fading.

It is believed that the FBI will be assisting with the investigation. Detective Mark Walters says that he is 'glad of their help' and hopes that their presence will be a key factor in catching this killer."

Meghan placed the paper on the table. "They think it could be one of us next?"

Spencer took a quick glance over the paper. "Most likely," He said absently. He looked over at Meghan seeing a look of panic wash over her. "But he could only be targeting those three schools." He added.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Great. I feel so much safer."

Spencer looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be heading off to school?"

Meghan smiled. "Henry is picking me up. He's so happy he's finally got his license, he's driving everywhere."

"Well, it was his fourth try." Reid pointed out.

"Fifth," Meghan corrected. "And with these murders he's pretty insistent on driving me everywhere."

"That's good of him."

"Yeah, it is." Meghan smiled happily. "It's gonna be strange when he goes to college in September."

"It is only February now." Spencer commented.

"I know. But it'll still be weird." Meghan looked at her phone. "Being early isn't really his thing." She chuckled.

"Where is he?"

"Just leaving his house now," Meghan said absently as she tapped a message back to Henry.

"So you'll be late?"

"Yeah, but only to registration," Meghan replied.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No, it's okay, Henry still has to pass the house to get to school anyway."

Spencer smiled at his daughter. "I've got to go to work now, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya." Meghan waved.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm armed with pepper spray." Meghan joked.

"Very funny,"

"Where's Emily?"

"She couldn't sleep so she went for a run. She should be back soon." Spencer replied.

"That's gross." Meghan smiled.

Spencer just shook his head and walked towards the door. "Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you come straight home." Spencer said in a concerned tone.

"I will. Love you."  
"Love you too, sweetheart."

Meghan looked over at the door as she watched it close. She looked at the phone reading over the last text message from Henry saying he'd be fifteen minutes. After everything that had happened with Doyle the previous year, she really hated being on her own. She wasn't as bad as she used to be where every creak would make her jump, but she was still slightly nervous.

Henry had been extremely protective over Meghan since the murders started, although from what Meghan knew about serial killers and from what she'd discovered listening to her dad and family, Henry was probably in more danger considering two out of the three victims were male.

She looked over at the text again; he sent it ten minutes ago which meant he was only five minutes away. Meghan quickly gathered all her things and threw them into her bag. She took her key off the table and left the apartment.

XXX

Emily slowed her jog right down to a walk as she got to the centre of Lincoln Park; it had still been cordoned off for investigation. Emily had to admit that she didn't miss being in the FBI for a minute. She had enjoyed the part of her job where she got to lock away the bad guys and save the occasional life. But it wasn't worth it when it came down to getting to know Meghan or her work. She always swore that she wouldn't be like her mother and that she'd be there for her own child and always make her feel loved. Even though she had missed some of Meghan's life, she was working on their relationship.

Emily took a look at her watch; there would probably be no one at the apartment. She took one last glance at the crime scene before her, she couldn't help the semi profile that popped into her head just by looking at the crime scene; it was out in the open, which said that the killer really didn't care whether the victims were found or not… Emily shook her head trying to forget profiling. She turned around and plugged in her headphones and ran back to the apartment, blocking all thoughts of serial killers and profiles; she just let herself get absorbed in the music.

XXX

Meghan stared out the window of Henry's car, watching the world go by.

"Penny for your thoughts," Henry said as he pulled up to a red light.

"I was just thinking about this article I read this morning." Meghan replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Henry asked.

"It was this report on the shootings."

"Oh, light reading then," Henry joked.

Meghan chuckled slightly. "I don't know; it's just a bit unnerving to think of a lunatic running around with a gun, shooting kids."

"Yeah, I know, my mom and dad have both been giving me the old 'don't talk to strangers' talk and have given me pepper spray and whatever to carry around." Henry replied.

"Oh, it's not as bad as the rape alarm my dad got me." Meghan snickered.

"A rape alarm?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

Meghan shrugged. "He said something like it would alert others and scare off an attacker."

Henry laughed. "What did your mom say?"

"Emily." Meghan corrected. "She looked kind of amused actually."

"You're back to Emily?" Henry asked, as he started driving again.

"Urgh, it's just weird to call her mom. I know she's been back for nearly a year now…" Meghan trailed off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, you know. I was just pointing it out; usually you call her Emily if you've had a fight."

"I usually call her a bitch after a fight." Meghan smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Meghan let silence drop between the two. The remainder of the car ride was in silence, with Henry occasionally looking over at Meghan to make sure she was alright.

Soon the couple were at the school. They slowed as they entered the parking lot. Henry was stopped by two security guards. He rolled down the window.

"Hi, do you two have your student IDs?" One security guard asked.

"We haven't needed those in ages." Henry replied, picking his bag up from the passenger foot well.

"It's procedure for the time being." The security guard informed the pair as he checked their IDs. "You two are late."

"Yeah, it was my fault I couldn't get the car started." Henry explained.

The security guard gave them a dubious look. "Make sure you're on time from now on."

"Will do," Henry smiled, as he drove off.

Henry pulled into a free space. "Great! Now we have extra added security."

Meghan smiled. "I think the newspaper said something about that this morning."

"It's ridiculous." Henry sighed.

"Considering what both your parents and my dad do for a living, you're calling this ridiculous?" Meghan asked tilting her head towards the security.

"All I'm saying is that no one has been attacked in a school yet, so I don't see why we need the security."

"They're just acting with precaution." Meghan defended them.

Henry shook his head. "The police keep saying they want everyone to go on as normal. I don't see how we do that when there's security and curfews."

Meghan picked hers and Henry's bag up from the foot well. She handed him the bag and opened the door signalling the end of their conversation. Henry followed suit and met her at the front of the car. He took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "So what have you got first?" He asked as they walked up the stairs into the school.

"Umm, English." Meghan replied.

They both walked quickly past the receptionists' desk and towards the stairs where the couple would go their separate ways.

"Okay, do you want to meet during lunch?" Henry asked.

Meghan thought for a moment. "I kind of promised Stacey I'd hang out with her for a change."

"You see her nearly every lunch." Henry laughed.

"I know, but you know Stacey, she hates being the third wheel."

"Alright, I'll see you later today then." Henry rhetorically asked.

"Yup," Meghan said.

"Okay, I'll see you by the car." He smiled.

"I'll see you later." Meghan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"Meg!" Henry called to her.

Meghan turned around to face Henry. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Meghan felt her heart stop and then restart again. She quickly ran down the few steps she walked up. She threw her arms around his neck and their lips crashed together. Meghan pulled away quickly remembering where she was. "I love you too."

**AN – N'aww so Meghan and Henry are in love, but is it all it seems to be? Will it last? What do we think about the UNSUB? What will happen next? Thank you for reading, please review, subscribe or favourite. I was hoping to update on Tuesday but unfortunately I'm at a University open day so I won't be home until Thursday, so I'll see you guys then. Don't forget to subscribe favourite or review, till Thursday, Rhianx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN – ****Hey guys! So it's update time. I want to say a massive thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited, it genuinely is like the nicest feeling ever :) so I'm still working on set update days but I'm thinking Sunday and Wednesdays so I may stick to that haha, also I just spent yesterday looking around Universities which was the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life. They were like here's where you'll spend the next 3 years. Scary. Anyway some pointless info about my life haha. So this is chapter 2 I really hope you like it. Please read, review, favourite and subscribe.  
****Lexis4MorganPrentiss**** – ****Thank you so much for the review. I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last. **

**cutie3pop3po**** – ****Thank you for the review. I'm glad to be writing again as well hahah. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter and the story. Thanks.**

**leahloahla**** - ****Thank you for the reviews. I'm really thrilled that you like the story so far. I just hope it's as good as Family Ties. I know what you mean about third wheeling, at one point all of my friends except me all had boyfriends and girlfriends and I was alone in the corner thinking 'this is awkward'. I'm also glad you like the relationship with Henry and Meghan and their reactions. Living in a small town in Wales, we've never had anything like that happening thankfully so it's all how I'd imagine they'd react, so I'm glad you think it's believable. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak**** - ****Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you like how I'm writing the story and the Henry and Meghan relationship, I'm a sucker for romance haha. In answer to your question, I'm not sure if gross is a universal saying or a welsh-ism. But what I meant was that Meghan thought going for a run first thing in the morning was unpleasant. I hope that clears it up, I try my best to keep welsh-isms out of the story but sometimes I forget or think everyone says them. For example 'I want a cwtch' is a welsh-ism, which means I want a hug. I know that no one other than Welsh people say that but the 'gross' one I thought was universal. I hope that cleared that up without me sounding like a total muppet. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Spencer slowly stirred his coffee. It was only ten O'clock and he'd already done one file and was halfway through a second. He could tell that it was going to be one of those days that don't seem to end. He took out his phone to text Emily.

"_Hi, just wandering if you wanted to meet up for lunch later?xx" _

He put his phone back in his pocket. He was getting worried about Emily, she hadn't been sleeping very well for the past twelve days and he could tell she was getting restless not doing any work. When Meghan was at home she was fine, but on a day like today where Meghan was at school and he was at work he knew Emily would be bored and fidgety. The problem was, Emily couldn't think of anything she'd want to do and as she kept pointing out; her whole working life she'd spent in law enforcement, it was all she really knew how to do and she wasn't interested in going back to school and getting qualifications for some other job.

Spencer sighed as he thought about Emily's catch 22 scenario. He got his phone out as he felt the vibration of the phone receiving a message. _"Sure, I'll see you later at the deli?xx" _

"_Yeah I'll see you " _Spencer quickly tapped back. He put his phone back in his pocket, trying to get back into the work frame of mind.

He was sat down working for about fifteen minutes before JJ came up from behind him.

"Hey, we need you in the conference room." She stated.

Spencer closed his file. "Do we need our go bags?"

"No it's a local case." JJ informed him. "Garcia has all the details."

Spencer smiled as he followed JJ into the conference room.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Henry being late this morning, he couldn't find his keys." JJ apologised.

"That's okay, did he find them?"

JJ laughed. "Yeah under his bed" She looked at Reid seeing his unspoken question. "I didn't ask why they were under his bed in case he told me." She laughed.

"I can relate to that." Spencer smiled.

They both took a seat around the round table. "Henry text me earlier, saying they've bumped up security everywhere around their school." JJ said with a worried expression.

Spencer looked at his phone, wandering if he had missed a text off Meghan. "It's nice to know my daughter keeps me informed." He muttered sarcastically at the lack of message from Meghan.

JJ chuckled lightly. "He's only text me because it's wound him up."

"Why would it wind him up?" Spencer asked.

"He doesn't see it as everyone trying to act normally. You know how teenagers are; they think they're untouchable until something bad happens." JJ replied.

"True." Spencer agreed.

"What's true?" Morgan asked, as he walked into the conference room followed by Garcia and Rossi.

"Just teenagers thinking they know better." JJ replied.

Morgan said nothing more and just took a seat next to Reid.

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked.

"In a meeting with Strauss, he'll be here in a minute." Rossi said.

"Are we in trouble again?" Morgan asked.

"No, something to do with the budget," Rossi answered.

"It's because you smashed up that car the other week Reid." Morgan joked. Earning laughs off the other members of the team.

"It wasn't my fault." Reid defended.

"Oh what, the tree drove into you then?" Morgan teased.

"I told you, your singing distracted me." Reid quipped.

The rest of the team gave Morgan the same raised eyebrow look before laughing.

"I hate you kid." Morgan said.

"I have deep affection for you too Morgan." Reid smiled.

"Can we save the bickering for the playground please?" Hotch asked as he entered the room: casting a silence over the team.

"How was the meeting?" Rossi asked.

"Wonderful." Hotch sarcastically replied. "Garcia?" he prompted Garcia to begin the presentation.

Garcia switched on the screen, showing a picture of a dark haired young girl. Her eyes were full of life as she posed for the camera. "This is Karin Morgan." Garcia stopped long enough for the team to see the picture and put a name to the face, but not long enough for them to dwell on the wasted life. "She's seventeen years old. She went to West Virginia High School, her body was found in a small children's playground in Capitol Hill Park. She was shot seven times in the chest and stomach." Garcia showed a few images on the screen, pictures of the crime scene, the victim and bullet wounds.

"Ten days ago the body of sixteen year old Callum Maccall was found. He was found in John Marshall Park. The bullets are different, but same amount of gun shots and in the same area. Callum went to Wilson High school." Garcia showed some more pictures that almost mirrored the other crime scene.

"Then four days ago the body of Michael Parker was found, he was sixteen and found in Lincoln Park. Bullets again were different but other than that same number of wounds and in the same area." Garcia showed more pictures. "Police haven't entirely ruled out gang involvement, but from what the police could gather these kids were good kids that focused on school and weren't involved in any gang activity." Garcia told them.

"But that doesn't exclude the fact that it could be some kind of gang initiation." Morgan pointed out.

"Wouldn't they use similar guns though?" JJ asked.

"You would think so." Reid said without looking up from the case file.

"But if it was just one killer then wouldn't he use the same gun?" Garcia asked.

"Unless they didn't want to get caught," Rossi thought out loud.

"You think its one guy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know for sure, but aside from the gun the actual kill is identical." Rossi said.

"But the victimology is all over the place." Hotch replied.

"Yeah, one girl, two boys, one Caucasian, two Black; The only thing similar about the victims are their age." JJ commented.

"I don't think we should overlook the gang theory, but as much as it's horrible to think, I have a feeling it may be the one person." Hotch replied.

The team looked at each other, sharing dismayed glances. "Do you think it's just those schools?" JJ asked no one in particular.

"It's hard to say." Reid answered. "The parks are far away from each other as are the schools."

"Reid, I want you to stay here and work a geographical profile." Hotch ordered. "Rossi, I want you to go to the morgue with Morgan and see what you can find on them. "JJ, I want you to come with me to the station and talk to the families and friends of the victims to see what we can find about them."

"What do you want me to do?" Garcia asked.  
"I want you to dig up more on the victims, check their social networking sites and also see if theirs anything linking the victims." Hotch told her.

Garcia nodded and walked off to her lair.

Everyone started to pack up their stuff, ready to go find out more. "JJ, Reid can I talk to you both, in my office please?" Hotch asked.

Both JJ and Reid exchanged a look and quickly followed their unit chief to his office.

Reid closed the door behind him and stood next to JJ.

"I just want to make sure you two are okay working this case." Hotch said, giving them an understanding look. Jack was nearly twenty yet he hated working cases involving people in their twenties because when he closed his eyes he could only see Jack.

"We'll be fine sir." JJ said confidently.

"If you need to take a step back that's okay with me." Hotch said to them both.

They both nodded gratefully. "Thank you." Reid thanked.

"No problem, but I must ask that you don't go sharing case details with Henry or Meghan, you know how teenagers can be." Hotch added.

"No problem." JJ and Reid both assured simultaneously.

"Okay, you can both go now." Hotch dismissed.

Both JJ and Reid left the office, feeling thankful the invitation for a breather when needed.

XXX

Meghan could hardly contain her smile all the way through English. Her head kept replaying the moment Henry told her he loved her. She tried to focus on what her teacher was saying, but her head was spinning. She could tell that Stacey was staring at her, it wasn't like Meghan to go to classes late and the fact she came in late and flustered she could tell Stacey would be full of questions as soon as the class finished. Meghan looked quickly up at the clock, to her amazement she only had five minutes left, time flew quickly when you're distracted.

Meghan slowly started to pack her books away: waiting for the bell to ring, so she could talk to Stacey. It was good that they didn't sit next to each other in any classes otherwise they'd never get any work done.  
The sound of the bell rung through her head, and as if someone had chucked a firework in the room, the whole class burst into life and left the class. Meghan walked out slightly ahead of Stacey so they could talk properly.

She felt someone link their arm around hers.  
"So you gonna tell me why you're so full of smiles?" Stacey asked.

"Oh it's nothing big, just that Henry told me he loves me." Meghan gushed.

"Oh my God! Really?" Stacey asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he literally told me like an hour ago before I went to class."

"Aww, you're so lucky."  
"Yeah I am." Meghan laughed.

"Bathroom?" Stacey asked.

Meghan smiled as Stacey dragged her to the girl's loo.

Despite the smell in the loos, they were a great place for quick gossips and occasionally an even better place to bunk off lessons considering staff weren't allowed in there.

Stacey looked at Meghan. "So have you guys like done it?" Meghan looked at Stacey with a raised eyebrow? "What? I'm your best friend you're supposed to tell me things like this."

Meghan laughed, "No we haven't. I was a bit self conscious of my burns and stuff." Meghan smiled shyly at Stacey. "But I'm not totally opposed to the idea now."

Stacey squealed. "Oh my gosh, this is like huge"

Meghan blushed. "Any louder Stace someone on mars didn't hear you."

Stacey laughed "Yeah like you believe in little green men on mars."

"Not the point."

"You should talk to your mom about it."

"What? No way"

"Why she is your mom?"

"Yeah: Which is why I wouldn't talk to her about it."

"Why not? I talk to my aunt about everything."

"Yeah and she's looked after you nearly all your life. I've only known Emily for about a year."

"Which is why it would be a great way for you two to like, you know bond and stuff." Stacey encouraged.

"Yeah and how exactly would that conversation start? Hey Emily I've only known you for a while, but I'm thinking of having sex with my boyfriend, what do you think? No it would be weird." Meghan replied.

"Well, I wouldn't start it exactly like that." Stacey muttered.

"I appreciate the thought, but no."

"Don't say I didn't try." Stacey sighed.

They both walked into the corridor. "Hey Stace?" Meghan asked.

"Yup."

"Don't say anything to Henry okay?"

"Now that would be an awkward conversation." Stacey smiled.

Meghan laughed out loud. "You're officially nuts."

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Stacey smiled.

"That I do, crazy girl."

Both girls continued to walk down the corridor of the school, chattering happily together. Stacey had been Meghan's rock through the whole Emily saga and during the aftermath of her kidnap. Meghan honestly couldn't imagine what life would be like without her best friend. Meghan was there for Stacey and Stacey was there for Meghan, that was the way it had always been and she couldn't see that changing.

"Hey Meghan," a voice said,

Meghan turned around to see Scott Andrews behind her. He was the typical bad boy of the school; he was devastatingly good looking with black floppy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and had a dangerous vibe. He had plenty of friends but never seemed close to anyone. He was marmite, you either loved him or you hated him.

"Hey Scott," Meghan replied with a smile. Meghan didn't mind marmite. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah umm, that Sociology essay thing has really spun me out and I was wandering if you wouldn't mind going over it with me later." Scott asked, with a crooked smile.

"Sure, it's got me kind of confused as well." Meghan agreed.

"Hopefully two heads will be better than one." Scott smiled. "Do you want to meet in the library last period?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Scott gave a smile in acknowledgement of Stacey and then waved goodbye to Meghan.

Meghan watched as Scott walked down the corridor, "I didn't know you and Scott were friends." Stacey said.

"Yeah, he's really sweet when people give him a chance."

Stacey raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Becky Connors told me that he was really bad news."

"Becky Connors thinks everyone that doesn't sleep with her is bad news." Meghan replied; she really couldn't stand Becky Connors.

"He gives me the creeps too." Stacey added.  
"Your own cat gives you the creeps." Meghan reminded her.

"Must you know everything about me?" Stacey asked rhetorically.

"You tell me half the stuff I know."

"Although," Stacey said changing the subject back to Scott. "He does have a really great ass."

Meghan laughed at her friend. "You're unbelievable."

"What?"

"Girls stop dawdling and get to class." A teacher interrupted their conversation.

Stacey gave Meghan an unimpressed look. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Meghan waved. She turned around and walked down the corridor.

**So, what do we think about the UNSUB? What about Meghan and Stacey's friendship? What are your thoughts in general? What should Emily do? Please leave a review down below letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next update. Don't forget to subscribe, favourite or review. See you soon, Rhian. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN – hey people of Fanfiction. So updating Wednesday didn't go my way but in my defence I've been looking at more universities, kinda getting annoying now, mainly because I can't decide which ones I like. Again I just want to say thank you for all the support I'm receiving on this story. Unfortunately I won't be updating this weekend as I'm going to Alton Towers with my friends for the weekend :) And I won't be back until late Sunday evening, so the next chapter won't be until next week some time unless I die on one of the rides (I'm kinda scared of rides) haha. So yeah thank you for all of your continued support and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak**** - ****Thank you for the review and I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I know what you mean Stacey was inspired by my best friend and I almost miss being in Comp (High School) when I write their conversations. I've literally spent all week looking over TV shows to see if I've ever seen anyone use the term gross and from what I've seen it's kind of a British thing, so sorry for the confusion. I think I did the same thing in the last chapter with marmite haha. Curses to international dialect. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**leahloahla**** - ****Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter, yeah I couldn't think of anything that's as love or hate as marmite. I hope you found out what it is and it made more sense, sorry about that. I really like your ideas and your kind of right in places and kind of wrong in others. But I don't want to give too much away so I won't say any more haha. I really hope you like the next chapter and thank you again for the review.**

**janereid**** - ****Thank you so much for the review. I'm really glad that you like it and I hope that you continue to like it. I think there seems to be a lack in Reid/Prentiss stories at the moment, so I hope this one fills a void. Yeah Scott, he seems kind of shady doesn't he? I hope you like the next chapter. **

**CriminalMindsLover08**** – ****Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it. I'm really glad you like the story so far. I love writing the scenes with Meghan and Stacey, mainly because I find the dialogue flows really well with them. So I'm glad that you and others like that too. Yeah I hope Reid does that to, after all bottling things up never does anyone any good. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like the next chapter. **

Emily waited patiently outside the deli, where she and Spencer usually met at lunch. She looked at her watch, it was half past two: she had been waiting for nearly an hour. She was about to leave when she saw his dishevelled form quickly walk towards her.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Reid apologised, giving her a quick kiss.

Emily smiled, "its okay, I was just hoping you hadn't stood me up."

"No, we have a case and I got distracted." Reid explained, taking her hand as they walked into the deli.

Emily looked at him. "Are you sure you have time to meet me?"  
"Yes, I'm allowed a break Em."

Emily smiled, "I just don't want to get you into any trouble." The couple both groaned as they saw the length of the queue for food. "There was no one here half an hour ago." Emily laughed.

"It's no problem; I can spend longer with you." He blushed.

Emily laughed at his comment. "You're very cute."

Spencer leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily looked at the shuffling line in front of her, sighing inwardly; she looked at her watch, they only had forty minutes left of his lunch at least ten would be spent in the queue, another ten on the drive back to the BAU that gave her only twenty minutes with him. "So you have a case?" Emily repeated.

"Yeah, it's the shootings." Reid replied.

"They gave that to the BAU?" Emily asked, sounding surprised.

"Looks like,"

Emily knew better than to be annoyed by his short answers as they usually meant that he was thinking about something. "Does it look like it's going to be a difficult one?"

"It's involving kids," Spencer replied sharply.  
"That's not what I meant," Emily said ignoring his sharp tone.

"The victimology is fairly inconsistent and I've been spending nearly two and a half hours on this geographical profile and I can't narrow it down." Spencer explained sounding exasperated.

Emily didn't know what to say, "Do you want any help?"

"… I'll figure it out." Spencer mumbled. "Hey, can I get two chicken salads please." Spencer said to the waitress.  
"Sure, that's $6.31."

Spencer handed her the money in exchange for the food. Emily followed him as he made his way to a table near the window. He sat down and then handed Emily her food.

"What?" Spencer asked, noticing Emily's bemused expression.

"It never gets old, having you order for me." Emily answered,

"You rarely change your order." Spencer noted.

"Yeah, but you're like the only person on the planet who would take note of something like that." Emily smiled,

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Emily answered honestly.

"Besides, you tend to eat the same things as Meghan anyway." Spencer shrugged.  
"Yeah?" Emily asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, chicken salads from here, she tends to prefer Italian food when she goes out as do you, except pizza neither of you are great fans of that. You both like Chinese food and Indian food pretty equally," Spencer listed.

"You make our diets sound very healthy." Emily sarcastically joked.

"Yours is marginally better than Meghan's." Spencer replied.

Emily laughed. "Was Meghan late to school today?"

"Yeah, Henry couldn't find his keys, how did you know?" Spencer asked.

"There was an answer phone message from her school telling me she wasn't in one of her lessons and asking if we knew where she was." Emily explained.

"Oh, did they tell you she was in school." Spencer asked.

"No, they must want me to worry about her." Emily smiled.  
"She is in school, Henry text JJ, so I know she's safe."

"Did she tell you she wants to go to New York shopping with Stacey for Stacey's sixteenth?"

"I think she mentioned something to me the other day, as she was running out of the house to meet her friends." Spencer nodded.

"Is it silly that she isn't even sure if their going and I'm already worried sick about her?" Emily chuckled.

"No, we went on vacation to Disney World when she was nine and Garcia took her on this ride, I felt like I couldn't breathe the whole time she was on it." Spencer smiled. Spencer noted the sadness in Emily's smile; she often looked like that when he told her stories from when Meghan was younger. "We should all go again."

"Yeah, that would be good." Emily nodded. "But I don't think she'd want to go away with her parents."

Spencer laughed, "Meghan is one of those people who doesn't care who she is with."

"I don't tell you this nearly enough but you raised her really well."

Spencer couldn't hide the proud look on his face, "I did have a lot of help from JJ and Hotch and the others."

Emily smiled at his modesty. "You should really learn to take more credit for Meghan."

"I'm just glad you think that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Spencer gave her a look. "The way she sometimes speaks to you."

"Believe me, I've had worse and it's not that often, only when I do something she doesn't like." Emily defended Meghan.

Spencer smiled. He ate a bit more of his salad, before changing the subject. "You didn't sleep very well last night."

"Is that a question?"

"Depends on if you're going to give me an answer," Spencer raised his eyebrows.

Emily looked at him, wanting to know if he really wanted an answer. "No, I didn't."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't know; I guess I've just been feeling really useless these past couple of weeks." Emily shrugged.

"Because you don't have a job" Spencer replied.

"All my life, I've done something to do with law enforcement, I just feel really restless at the moment."

"Even when you were in Paris?" Spencer asked.

"I helped with private investigations."

"That was your definition of lying low?"

"Yes actually, my bosses didn't know me; I just did the work and got paid for it." Emily replied.

Reid smiled. "Why don't you do something like that now?"

"I had about thirteen years of finding evidence of creeps cheating on their wives; I don't think I could handle any more of it."

"Georgetown are looking for guest lecturers." Reid suggested.

"I know nothing about teaching." Emily said,

"You could do talks on behaviour; it's what I did part time to get some extra cash." Reid said.

Emily thought for a moment, "I'll think about it."

Spencer looked down at his watch, trying to keep it subtle.

"You have to go?" Emily asked,

"Not for another five minutes." Spencer said sadly.

"Will you be back home late?"

"Maybe, it depends on what the rest of the team do."

"I know," Emily smiled; she was slowly getting an idea of how Haley Hotchner used to feel.  
"Hey, do you want me to fetch Chinese food home?" Spencer asked.

Emily shook her head, "No, I'll make something later."

Emily got up to leave the table as did Reid. He grabbed her hand as she was walking past him, giving it a loving squeeze. He hated seeing Emily feeling so useless, he hoped she'd take his advice and maybe look to teach the next generation of law enforcement. The two left the deli and stood outside on the street. Reid turned around to face Emily. "I'll see you later tonight."

Emily smiled, "Yeah."  
"Good." He pulled Emily into a tight hug, smelling the top of her scalp just like he always did. "I love you so much you know." He stated.

Emily smiled into his chest. "I love you too." She looked up at him leaning to give him a kiss. She closed her eyes at the contact, letting her mind go completely blank only for a second, letting herself get totally lost in all that is Spencer Reid.

XXX

The bell rang, signalling the time to leave lessons. Meghan was thankful for it being her last lesson of the day; she hadn't been able to fully concentrate all day. She looked at her watch, she only had an hour left of the day and then she could meet Henry. The thought of her boyfriend made her smile.

Slowly, she started walking to the library to meet Scott. Meghan personally couldn't understand how people didn't like Scott, he put up a bad boy image but Meghan saw straight through it and saw the real him and the real Scott was just like every other teenager.

Soon enough she reached the library and like promised; there was Scott standing casually outside. He smiled as he saw her approach. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Meghan replied.

"So sociology time," Scott said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Looks like." Meghan matched his tone.

Scott grinned as he and Meghan walked into the library. "So how much do you understand, what she talks about?" Scott asked.

"Umm, I can wrap my head around most of it. I think it's one of those subjects where it doesn't make sense and then someone says something and everything clicks into place." Meghan answered.

"Well I hope you're right."

Meghan took a seat at a desk, "I usually am."

"Modest much," Scott replied.

"Sarcastic much" Meghan quipped.

Scott took a seat next to her. "Show me what you got."

Meghan sat down for the next hour, talking with Scott about a mixture of Sociology and anything else. She really enjoyed his company; he was funny and made her laugh. He also appreciated sarcastic humour.

"So basically, Functionalists think everything is good and Marxists think everything is bad." Scott summed up unsurely.  
"Basically, most of it is common sense, when you see something written down think what is the pro of it and that's what Functionalists think, why is it bad and that's Marxism and what say. Think how it would impact women and there you have feminists. Marxists like communism and Functionalists like Capitalism." Meghan replied smiling.

"Now that made much more sense." Scott smiled.

"I'm glad." Meghan replied.

"So, how far have you gotten with the essay she set?" Scott asked.

"Umm, I've nearly finished it." Meghan shrugged.

Scott laughed. "I've written four lines."

"Well hopefully you'll know what you're writing about now." Meghan smiled.

"Fingers crossed."

Meghan smiled at him. "So, if you need anymore help just text me or something."

"Not Facebook?"

"I deleted my Facebook and Twitter." Meghan replied.

"Wow, a girl with no social networking sites, that's refreshing." Scott replied.

Meghan shrugged, "You didn't see the videos of me on Vblog?"

Scott shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I watched like a minute of one tops and thought it was some sick joke so I stopped watching."

"Yeah, the school managed to take down the video and my aunt did something to make as many of the links look like viruses but loads of people still saw them and they still had some fairly mean things to say, so in the end I deleted everything." Meghan answered.

"Yeah, I heard some people were pretty rough on you." Scott commented.

Meghan scoffed, "understatement on the centaury."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Meghan thought for a moment. "It does, but I think it was the majority of people thinking it was fake was what made it bad, when they actually realised it was real they backed off."

"Still…"

"I try not to think about it." Meghan cut him off.

Scott got the hint. "Anyway, going back on topic if I hit any major difficulties in this essay could I have your number so I could text you in a panic?"

"Sure." Meghan got a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote her number on it. Scott did the same thing and handed his to Meghan. "Do you have the time by any chance?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, it's gone four."

"Shit." Meghan exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I was supposed to meet Henry like twenty minutes ago." Meghan threw her things into her bag, Scott did the same thing.

"Henry LaMontagne?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Meghan replied. "I'm really sorry I have to go."

"Do you want me to walk with you? So I can back you up." Scott said

Meghan looked at him gratefully, "Would you mind?"

"No." Scott assured.

The two hurried out of the library, Meghan walking a few steps ahead of Scott. Meghan hoped that Henry wouldn't be too worried about her…

"Where the hell have you been?" Henry asked as Meghan approach.

"Sorry, I stole her for an hour and I took longer to tutor than planned." Scott said falling into step with Meghan.

"Scott." Henry greeted somewhat bitterly.

"Henry," Scott greeted mirroring his tone. Scott turned to Meghan, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Meghan waved. Scott walked in the direction of his car. "I am so sorry, my phone died and I had no clue what the time was." Meghan explained

"I was worried sick about you." Henry replied.

"I'm sorry." Meghan apologised again.

"Why were you with Scott?" Henry asked sharply as he got inside his car.

"Have you got a problem with it?" Meghan retorted.

"Meg, Scott Andrews is trouble." Henry warned.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I thought you were my boyfriend not my father."

Henry glared at her, "Why are you being so difficult all of a sudden?"

"Difficult?" Meghan challenged.

Henry rolled his eye at Meghan and drove out of the school parking lot in silence.

XXX

They had been driving for around five minutes, Meghan gazing out of the car window and Henry focusing on driving. Meghan had thought a couple of times about starting conversation but she was mad at Henry for trying to choose her friends.

"So what were you and Scott doing?" Henry asked, keeping his attention on the road.

"I was helping him with Sociology." Meghan replied. Henry rolled his eyes again. "What is your problem?" Meghan demanded.

"My problem?" Henry replied.

"Yes your problem, I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"My problem is you." Henry nearly shouted.

Meghan looked stunned for a minute, before coiling up and bringing out battle Meghan. "Me?"

"Why do you seem insistent on looking for trouble?"

"I didn't realise being friends with someone is going to get me in trouble." Meghan retorted.

"Scott Andrews will get you in trouble." Henry replied.

"Since when did you get the right to choose my friends?"

"I'm not choosing your friends Meghan; I'm just saying I don't like Scott."

"Well big deal, I don't like half of your friends and I don't say anything."

"Meghan, I'm trying to look out for you."

"I don't need looking out for."

"Yeah, because your so big and tough." Henry said angrily.

"What like you?" Meghan mirrored his tone.

Henry pulled over outside Meghan's apartment. "I'm not happy about you being best friends with Scott. I don't trust him."

Meghan shook her head. "Then what are you happy about? You literally spend half your time criticising what I do with my life."

"That's because I care about you." Henry defended.

"Well, if you cared about me so much you would quit judging everything I do." Meghan replied.

"Well someone has to think about what you do because you evidently don't." Henry remarked.

"What?" Meghan said.

"I remember the phone call I had asking to come and get you because you were too pissed to even move, how is that thinking about what you were doing." Henry said angrily.

"That was years ago." Meghan defended.

"Yeah and you haven't improved much."

Meghan blinked tears out of her eyes. She couldn't understand why Henry was being so harsh with her. "Well if you hate what I do so much, then why are you still with me?"

"Good question." Henry muttered.

"Well you clearly don't love me much do you?"

Henry looked at her. "I thought you were more mature."

Meghan suppressed a scoff. "Yeah, well I thought you were different too."

"What are you saying, you want to break up?" Henry asked.

Meghan looked at Henry angrily. "Do you?"

"Goodbye Meghan."

Meghan looked shocked for a minute, but after seeing the seriousness in Henry's eyes; she quickly gathered composure. "See you."

Meghan stormed out of the car, not bothering to wait to see Henry off down the street.

**DUN DUN DUN, so it looks like trouble in paradise, what do you guys think of that argument? What about Emily's problem? What should she do with herself? Are Meghan and Henry over for good? Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to favourite, subscribe or review. I won't post until next Thursday just because I'm doing some editing on later chapters and also it will be my birthday :) Don't forget to subscribe favourite or review and I will see you next week. Bye for now :) Rhian.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN – So good news I made it to 17! Seriously some of those rides I went on when I was away, I thought I was going to die. Also I had the coolest birthday present today I had season 2 of Criminal Minds to add to 1,4,3 and 7. Why collect them in order? And also a top saying Team Reid. To say I freaked out was an understatement. So brief note just to say thank you for the responses I've had on this story, I'm glad you guys seem to like it and stay tuned I got some good stuff lined up. So I'm gonna go because I can see my birthday cake being done (it has Princesses on!) so I hope you enjoy chapter 4 please feel free to leave a review or favourite or follow. Thanks. **

**Lexis4MorganPrentiss**** – ****Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you are liking the story so far and I really hope Emily finds a job as well, although it's hard to think of something she could do, all I can see her do is join the BAU again, but let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks again for the review.**

**50ShadesofMoReid**** - ****Thanks for the review! It's kinda weird people saying they like Meghan and Henry together considering you know Henry's like 4 and only been a couple of eps and Meghan's made up haha. I don't know what Meghan's going to do and I like the idea of Scott coming to get her. We'll see what happens. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**janereid**** - ****Thank you for the review! I know I love Reid and Emily together, at the end of Minimal Loss I literally get a feel attack, I mean that hug OMG I love it haha. I just think they make so much sense together, they just click. I shall keep in mind that you have an eye on Scott. He is a bit shady but hey shady people can sometimes turn out to be really nice people. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**leahloahla**** - ****Thanks for the review! Oh Sociology, the easiest subject I took at GCSE, but A level it's EVIL! There's so much crap to learn haha. Thanks for the uni wishes, I'm going to see another one tomorrow :( So much for staying at home and watching Criminal Minds haha. I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah break ups are never much fun, I wander how this one is going to impact Meghan and yeah I hope Emily finds something to do as well. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter.**

**CriminalMindsLover08**** – ****Thank you for the review! You're the only one who's mentioned JJ, Reid and Emily, yeah I wander what they have to say as well. Maybe some bonding time for Meghan and Emily. I really liked that idea about Scott, I wander if he does have ulterior motives, or maybe it was just all done in total innocence. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the next chapter. **

Meghan slammed the door shut behind her. She was so pissed off and hurt at Henry, she couldn't believe that he didn't trust her judgement; ever since she was a kid she had hated being told who to be friends with. Meghan wiped her eyes to remove any trace of tears.

"Meg?" Emily asked, causing Meghan to jump.

Meghan looked at Emily, then flashed her a fake smile, "Yeah"

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.  
"Meghan took a step away from the wall. "I'm fine," she lied. She tried to walk past Emily without further interruption.

"Why were you crying?" Emily asked as Meghan was about to enter her room.

Meghan slowly turned to face Emily, mentally cursing profilers. "I wasn't" she denied.

"Tear marks," Emily replied.

Meghan sighed. "I've just had a stressful day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked.

Meghan thought for a moment, "Let me put my bag in my room." She turned and walked into her room.

Emily smiled to herself; this was one of the rare times that Meghan wanted to confide in her.

She moved to the living room and sat down on the sofa, and soon enough so did Meghan, sitting on the opposite end with her legs crossed.

Emily and Meghan stared at each other for a moment, wandering who should be first to break the silence.

"So you had a rough day?" Emily asked deciding to start the conversation.

Meghan shook her head slightly, "All this security around the school is stupid."

Emily tried to contain her baffled look at how Meghan had responded. "Why's that?"

Meghan could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, she tried to breathe through them, "Me and Henry had a fight."

Emily nodded knowingly, "a big fight?"

"Yeah," Meghan put her face in her hands, letting a silent tear fall before she brought it back up again.

"About the security?" Emily asked.

"No, everyone is so hyped up with these shootings and it's just made everything worse." Meghan explained.

"How so?" Emily asked.

"I was late meeting Henry today and he freaked out with me,"

"Don't you think it's nice that he's worried about you?"

"You don't get it." Meghan sighed.

"Then explain it to me." Emily replied, giving Meghan's hand a quick squeeze.

Meghan looked at Emily for a moment. "I was helping this guy in my class with some work and Henry doesn't like him anyway so when I was late meeting him, he freaked out at me."

Emily nodded her head, "Don't you think Henry is just trying to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting." Meghan retorted.

"Okay, but Henry just wants to look out for you, with all that's going on it's understandable for him to be worried about you."

"I know and I get it, I just don't want my boyfriend trying to choose my friends."

"Did you try to tell him that?" Emily asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah and he told me that at least someone was interested about what I do."

Emily looked shocked that Henry would say something like that to Meghan, knowing how much Spencer and herself cared about Meghan. "He thinks your dad doesn't care about you?"

"No, he meant it like I don't care about what I do." Meghan replied.

"Why would he say that?" Emily asked.

Meghan shrugged, "I don't know… maybe because it's true." She mumbled the last part.

Emily looked at Meghan questioningly. "You don't care about what you do?"

Meghan looked at her, "No offence but you've only known me for like a year; and from what you know about me, it must seem like I don't care for consequences much."

Emily shook her head. "No, I think you have a _'Carpe diem'_ way of looking of things, but most people your age do."

"You think I'm a yolo lover?" Meghan raised her eyebrow.

"No, I think you try to make the best out of each day." Emily observed.

"I think your way off." Meghan remarked, remembering what Henry had said to her earlier.  
"How so?"

"All the things I did to dad before you came back."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Emily started, "but your dad's work is very full on, I know he doesn't have as much time as other parents to raise you. I think maybe everything you did was a call for attention."

"You think I'm an attention seeker?" Meghan asked.

"No." Emily replied, mentally trying to re-phrase her sentence.

"Then you think dad didn't raise me well enough?"

"No, he's raised you really well." Emily assured.

"But you'd of done it better?" Meghan questioned.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." Emily defended herself.

"Dad did the best he could, it's not like you were there to help him anyway you were off in Paris or wherever." Meghan shot back.

"I know I'm not saying that…"

"I don't even care anyway; I'll be in my room." Meghan stood up interrupting Emily. She stormed off in frustration slamming the door behind her.

Emily slumped down on the sofa, letting out an exasperated sigh. She wished that she'd of just shut her mouth; but no she had to just keep talking. Although truthfully, she hated walking on eggshells around Meghan; she loved Meghan, but her mood swings were tiresome. Emily felt like she always had to watch what she was going to say around Meghan as something taken the wrong way would result in world war three. Thinking about it, it reminded her alot of her relationship with her mother… and that scared her.

XXX

Meghan threw herself on her bed. She's had a fairly crappy day, since Emily walking back into her life and her kidnap; Meghan was careful to say something was the worst day of her life.

She hadn't meant to kick off with Emily, but everything that had happened today was just weighing on her. She took her phone out of her bag; sure enough she found a message from Stacey, she read it and sent a brief reply. To her surprise she also found a message from Scott.

"_Hey, sorry if I caused you any trouble with Henry, but thanks for the help with the sociology I've nearly finished it all :) x"_

Meghan smiled a small smile at the text and sent back another reply.  
"No problem :) I'm glad I could help, if you need anything else just give me a ring x"

Meghan took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, she was still furious with Henry and slightly pissed off with Emily; but whereas usually she'd blame everything on Emily, she knew that Emily hadn't really said anything wrong and that this time it was Meghan that needed to apologise.

Meghan decided that apologising to Emily could wait, while she talked with Stacey. She called Stacey and soon enough she answered the phone.

"_Hey" Stacey chimed._

"Hi," Meghan greeted miserably.

"_What's up?" Stacey asked._

"I think me and Henry have broken up."

"_What? How? Why? When?" replied in shock._

"Okay Stace, one question at a time." Meghan chuckled lightly.

"_Sorry." Stacey apologised, joining Meghan's chuckle. "Why did you break up?" _

"We had a fight."

"_Yeah, what about?" Stacey replied as if Meghan had just stated the obvious. _

"I was late meeting him and he freaked out big time." Meghan explained.

"_Where were you?" Stacey asked._

"I was late finishing with Scott."

"_Oh," Stacey said drawing out the syllable, simultaneously implying something had happened. _

"Nothing happened Stace, but Henry freaked out and then I told him to stop choosing my friends." Meghan replied.

"_I bet that went down like a lead balloon." Stacey remarked._

"Yeah, he told me that I wasn't mature enough for him and that being with me was a mistake." Meghan informed.

"_He said that?" Stacey sounded shocked._

"In so many words."

"_Meg, he just worries about you." Stacey tried to assure Meghan. _

"I don't want a boyfriend who's going to spend half the time worrying about me." Meghan explained.

"_But that's just because he loves you." Stacey reasoned._

"Yeah, well according to him he doesn't love me anymore." Meghan replied in a deflated tone._  
"Meg, he was probably just angry at you, everyone says things they don't mean when their angry." Stacey explained. _

"I know I'm the queen of that." Meghan remarked, rolling her eyes.

"_Have you spoken to him?" Stacey asked._

"I don't know if I want to." Meghan answered honestly.

"_Do you want to stay broken up with him?" _

"I don't know; I just know that I don't want to be with someone who sees me as someone weak and immature." Meghan explained.

"_Most girls would kill for someone to want to look after them." Stacey pointed out._

"I do, but there's a difference between looking after and smothering." Meghan replied.

"_Well, I think you should talk to him." _

"I'll think about it."

"_Why don't you see what Emily thinks." Stacey suggested.  
_"Already done that."

"_You did! Aww Meg, I feel so proud of you, what did she say?" Stacey said excitedly.  
_"Not a lot; I kinda got mad and yelled at her." Meghan said sheepishly.

"_Really?" Stacey sounded exasperated._

"Yeah, I'm still working up the balls to say sorry." Meghan said.

"_Ah so I'm a distraction." Stacey observed.  
_No, I wanted to talk to you anyway."_ Meghan assured._

"_Yeah right, go put your tail between your legs and say sorry." Stacey joked, knowing her best friend all too well. _

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Meghan smiled.

"_See ya." _

Meghan put her phone in her pocket, thinking of the best way to approach saying sorry to Emily. She sat there for a few minutes, "okay, you're just being pathetic now." Meghan told herself. She got up off her bed and walked to the lounge.

She saw Emily sat in the lounge with a cup of tea in her hand. She seemed to be watching nothing in particular. Meghan cleared her throat; letting her presence be known.

"Meghan, you scared me." Emily said.

Meghan moved around to Emily's view and sat in the arm chair opposite. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for going all devilish on you."

Emily tried to hide her amusement. "It's fine,"

Meghan shook her head. "No it's not; I shouldn't use you as someone to let my anger out on. I'm just really upset about what happened with Henry today, that's not your fault."

"Meg, I really don't mind." Emily assured.

"You say you don't, but I can see that you do mind." Meghan explained. "I know that you only take it because you think you deserve it."

Emily shifted uncomfortably, "what makes you say that."

"I'm not stupid." Meghan replied, "You missed most of my life, then you came back and I got kidnapped by the same man you tried to protect us from. You feel guilty and dad doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to hurt you or make you feel worse." Meghan waited to see if she was on the right track before she continued. "You think most of my problems are because of you, therefore when I get mad at you, you accept it because you think it's your fault."

Emily thought for a moment. "That was um rather insightful"

Meghan smiled, "It's not your fault, I know that, dad knows that, so why don't you?"

Emily looked at Meghan, "Do you want an honest answer?"

Meghan matched Emily's look, "shoot."

"I shouldn't have come back."

Meghan looked taken aback, but quickly regained composure, "Why?"

"I knew that coming back was dangerous, I knew that Doyle had found me and to some extent I knew that he would come straight here to DC. You getting kidnapped, was all my fault."

Meghan shook her head, "No it wasn't, and I don't blame you. I'm not that mad at you going away in the first place and I'm glad you came back regardless of what happened."

Emily smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's not everyday that you can say my mom came back from the dead and mean it." Meghan joked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You and dad both say I'm a lot like you, so I know I wouldn't put up with the crap I say to you, so don't be afraid to shut me up." Meghan assured her.

"You are, but I don't think I ever apologised to my mother after yelling at her." Emily commented.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Meghan smiled. "I do tend to know when I'm in the wrong; I just don't like admitting it."

"Yeah, I can relate to that." Emily smiled.

Meghan got off the armchair and sat on the sofa giving Emily a hug. Emily held Meghan close; feeling like so much weight had been taken off her shoulders.

Meghan pulled away and sat away from Emily, "So are we good?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah, we're good."

"Great, so would you mind dropping Henry's jacket back for me?" Meghan asked.

"Are you two over then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be with someone, who tells me they love me and then takes it back within six hours."

Emily felt her heart ache for her little girl. "Oh Meghan, I'm sorry."

Meghan shook her head, "its fine really, I think me and Henry are just destined to be friends and that's it."

"So what was this fight actually over?" Emily asked.

"I offered to help this guy Scott with some homework set, I was late meeting Henry and then he started telling me how I pick bad friends and stuff."

"Why doesn't he like Scott?"

"Because he's not a jock." Meghan remarked. "Not many people do, he's kind of sullen and like he has friends but he likes to keep to himself as well, so people tend not to like him." Meghan explained.

"Oh," Emily said.  
"What?" Meghan asked.

"Nothing, but it's up to you to work out who your friends are and aren't, so I wouldn't listen much to what the other kids say."

Meghan smiled, "I spent my whole life not listening to the other kids."

"Do you want to come with me to sort out this jacket." Emily asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve seeing Henry." Meghan replied.

"I'll drop it into Will and then maybe we could go for food or something." Emily suggested.

"Let me grab my coat." Meghan smiled, jumping up off the sofa.

Emily waited a moment, relieved that she'd had this conversation with Meghan, she felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders and that her and Meghan were finally moving forward. If only Emily was to know how close they would become, maybe Emily would have been less afraid of voicing her thoughts…

**AN – Hmmm I wander what Emily was really thinking? So are Henry and Meghan really over? What do we think of Meghan and Emily's little chat? Are they over the worst of their relationship? Do you guys want them to be on speaking terms? Or do you prefer the arguments? I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me your thoughts and follow and favourite (it is my birthday after all ;) ) See you next week Rhian. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- I'm so sorry about the late update. It seems this unusually hot weather is wreaking havoc with our internet and TV. So I'll keep this one short. I just wanted to say thank you for the support in this story and I think the response is generally that you guys are liking it. Keep reading I have lots of stuff planned for this one. So thanks and I'll see you next week.**

**jaydetapscott**** – ****Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you like the story. Keep tuned I've got lots of stuff ready for this one. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**CriminalMindsLover08**** – ****Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like the bonding with Emily and Meghan, I couldn't have them at loggerheads forever. I really like your suggestions as well. I hope you like this next chapter. **

Chapter 5

It had been a month since Meghan and Henry had broken up. A month and the shootings had still gone unsolved, with another three victims thrown into the mix. Victimology was all over the place; the only thing linking the victims was that they were all in high school. The whole BAU team were feeling the strain of the case; slowly it was eating away at them. Kids the same ages as Henry and Meghan were being killed. Each time they went to the morgue to look over a victim they saw Meghan or Henry. Each heartbroken parent they spoke to was repeating the words of the parents before, those words slowly being etched into every one of the profilers' minds. It should have been a black and white case; over in a week, but with each new victim it became more chilling and complex.

The BAU sat around the round table, looking over familiar images, reading familiar reports trying to spot something they had missed. "This is getting ridiculous." Morgan finally said.

"We need to see if there is something we have missed." Hotch replied.

"Okay out of the five high schools in the area, the unsub has killed students from four." JJ said.

"Which either says he's waiting to strike the last one or it holds no importance to him." Morgan says.

"Are we sure it's a him?" JJ replied.

Reid nodded. "It's too messy to be a girl."

"Yeah, the amount of shots says rage not revenge." Morgan agreed.

"Garcia, could you check all the students and staff in all fours schools and see if someone has attended or worked at each of them." Hotch instructed.

"I've already checked and I had nothing." Garcia replied.

"Could you check again, just to be sure?" Hotch replied.

"Yeah, if any of you need me, I'll be in the bat cave." Garcia gave a small smile. The weight of the case was even putting a dent into Garcia's spirit.

"We've looked at nearly every angle of this case, who's registered to the guns that have been used, people in the schools, links to the kids; I don't know what else we can do." JJ said saddened.

"There has to be something we missed." Hotch replied, looking to Reid.

"The radius on the geographical profile is too wide to perform any kind of search." Reid responded, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Morgan looked over a file and grabbed another one quickly afterwards, he paused and thought for a moment before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I think it's possible that the unsub is their age." Morgan said quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Hotch asked, trying to ignore the fact that it was possible that a seventeen year old was killing his peers.

"It explains why we can't find a link between them, kids just know each other, there doesn't need to be a straight forward link. Whereas with adults most of the time; with these kind of shootings, there has to be some kind of connection. Morgan explained.

"It's true, Henry has God knows how many friends on his facebook I doubt he knows all the kids he's friends with." JJ replied.

"Okay so we're looking for an angry teenage boy." Morgan concluded.

"I think by making our list shorter we've just made it longer, if that makes sense." JJ said. The rest of the team just nodded solemnly.

They sat quiet again for long minutes, before Rossi spoke out "I think we need some fresh eyes."

"Who? We've already had Anderson look over this." Hotch replied.

"Would Strauss be willing for an outsider to help?" Rossi asked.

"I think she just wants this case out of her hair." Hotch said.

"How would she feel about Emily helping us out?" Rossi suggested.

Hotch looked for a minute, he shot a look over to Reid who just shrugged. "I'll go ask, but Reid I think you should call Prentiss before we volunteer her."

Reid nodded. "I'll call her now." He stood up and left the room, leaving the other to chat among themselves.

He reached the front of the building and then phoned Emily, she answered on the second ring.

"_Hey,"_

"Hi, are you doing anything?" Reid asked.

"_Unless you call watching Jerry Springer something, then no. What do you need?" Emily replied._

"We could really use a pair of fresh eyes on this case." Reid started, hoping Emily would get the hint.

"_Yeah? I'm sure there's someone in the bullpen that would be more than willing to help." Emily smiled._

"Um" Reid coughed. "We were hoping you would come in."

Silence. _"Um, I handed in my badge and gun after everything with Meghan. I'm no longer an agent." Emily replied._

"Hotch is clearing it out with Strauss, so it won't be a problem." Reid stated, "We could really use the help." He added.

"_It sounds like it's already been decided." Emily said._

"No, it's up to you; but we really need you Em." Reid assured.

"_I uh I don't know if I can." Emily said unsurely._

"Emily please." Reid begged. He could hear her sigh on the other end of the line.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can." Emily gave in._

"Thank you so much Emily." Reid thanked.

"_Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Emily said hanging up the phone. _

Reid looked at his phone, he could tell Emily was not happy, nor was she looking forward to coming back to the BAU, even if it was for one case. He knew he'd need to thank her properly later. He turned around and made his way up to the bullpen to tell them that Emily was on her way to help.

XXX

Meghan and Stacey sat on the bottom field in school. "Seriously it feels like forever since we last ditched a class." Stacey repeated.

"I know, you've said it four times." Meghan smiled.

"Yeah, I want to know what's happened."

"Nothing has happened; I just wanted to talk to you." Meghan replied.

"You always say that when you don't want to do something." Stacey smirked.

"Okay, I couldn't be bothered to go to Maths, problem?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, you love Maths, so why do you all of a sudden want to skip it?" Stacey quizzed.

Meghan sighed. "I didn't do this piece of work and I'll get into loads of shit for not doing it."

"Rebel." Stacey laughed.

"Shut up," Meghan laughed back.

"So what stopped you from doing this piece of work?" Stacey asked.

Meghan looked at Stacey, "Well constant texting doesn't create a productive atmosphere."

"Yeah but I don't text you that often." Stacey forced a smile.

Meghan winked at Stacey letting her know that she was kidding. Stacey had been texting Meghan a lot more recently as she kept having massive fights with her aunt, Stacey never went into much detail about what they were about, but Meghan knew that they were bad, there had also been an increase in Stacey staying over Meghan's to get out of her house.

"So what kept you distracted?" Stacey asked again.

"Scott." Meghan said.

"When has he been over?" Stacey asked.

"He hasn't, but we talk a lot." Meghan replied.  
"Yeah?" Stacey winked.

"Yes, we talk that is all." Meghan informed.

"Sure it is babe." Stacey winked.

Meghan gave Stacey a shove, "Yeah it is, he knows that I still want time to get over Henry."

"Ah so something has happened." Stacey smiled.

"He told me that he liked me and I said thanks but I'd only just broken up with Henry, he hasn't said anything else." Meghan explained.

Stacey sighed, "Meg, I don't know what you see in him but he's not a good guy."

Meghan rolled her eyes, "You know the 'be careful who your friends are' lecture is seriously getting old.

"I'm not trying to lecture you Meg." Stacey replied.

"Sounds like it." Meghan muttered.

"I'm not, I'm being your friend and I'm trying to look out for you." Stacey reasoned.

"I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself." Meghan replied.

Stacey sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. Meghan could be too stubborn for her own good.

"Okay, well you know him better than I do." Stacey said.

Meghan chirped up, "He's really great and really funny."

"I'm sure he is." Stacey faked enthusiasm; whether Meghan picked up on it or didn't, Meghan continued to tell Stacey how great Scott was. Stacey nodded and smiled in all the right places but inside she was going insane, everyone else in the school could see that Scott was strange and bad news, so why couldn't Meghan?

"So how are things with your aunt?" Meghan asked.

Stacey looked up at the sudden change of subject. "It's fine." She lied.

"Yeah?" Meghan met Stacey's gaze, "You do know you can tell me what's going on right."

"I know," Stacey nodded.

"Why don't you?" Meghan asked tentatively.

Stacey took a deep breath, "My aunt has got a new boyfriend."

"You don't like him?" Meghan asked.

Stacey scoffed, "He's an asshole, he's stealing off her and I'm sure he's hitting her, yet when I ask her about it she just yells at me and tells me it's none of my business."

Meghan gave Stacey a hug, "I'm sorry,"

Stacey pulled away, "I just don't know what to do."  
"Have you tried to prove he's stealing from her to her?" Meghan asked.

"I think she knows."

"Do you want to talk to my dad, I'm sure he'd know what to do."

Stacey shook her head violently, "I can't."

"Sure you can." Meghan disagreed.

"No, I can't, she'd hate me and if I'm wrong then she'll just throw me out."

"Wait, you don't know he's stealing."

"I'm about ninety nine percent sure that he is."

"I'd say that it's worth talking to someone about." Meghan assured.

"I don't know," Stacey sighed.

"If you need anything at all, or if you want to move out, you know my house is as good as yours." Meghan said.

"I don't want to dump myself on you guys."

"Its fine, Emily did it." Meghan smiled.

"I don't think that's the same thing."

"All I'm saying is you are as good as family." Meghan replied.

Stacey gave her another hug. "You're the best."

"So I've been told." Meghan laughed.

Stacey joined in, forgetting about her troubles for just a short time.

XXX

Meghan lingered outside the doorway of her sociology class, waiting for Scott to come out. The teacher had held him behind for some reason and Meghan wanted to know why. Soon enough he walked out of the class.

"Loitering?" He asked as he saw her.

Meghan smiled, "What did she want?"

"Oh just to say well done on my essay and that it's an improvement."

"Yeah," Meghan replied.  
"Yeah, I told her that it was thanks to my amazing tutor." Scott beamed.

"Thanks, but it was you that put the work in." Meghan said; they both started walking down the hall.

"So, I know I probably shouldn't be suggesting this but since it's nearly last period, do you fancy skipping it and coming with me to the movies?"

Meghan smiled, "I would but…"  
"Relax, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." Scott assured her.

"Actually it's not that, I just skipped a period with Stacey so I can't miss another one." Meghan replied.

"Oh, fair enough. Well would you prefer to go to your last period and then go to the movies?" Scott asked again.

"I promised Emily that I'd be home tonight, to help with dinner." Meghan excused herself again.

"Who's Emily?" Scott asked.

"She's my um mom." Meghan replied.

"Do you call your parents by their first names?" Scott asked.  
"No, it's a long, complicated and very boring story." Meghan replied.

"Well when are you free?" Scott asked.

Meghan thought for a moment. "I'll call you."

"Right, I'll wait for that call then." Scott smiled.

"I'll see you around."

"See you." Scott waved as Meghan walked into her class.

Meghan sat down at her desk, wandering whether she would call Scott and take him up on his offer of a movie. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, she knew she liked him and found him attractive but with everyone telling her to be weary part of her was screaming to keep him at arms length, she just didn't know how strong that part was.

XXX

Meghan walked through the door of the apartment, "Emily, I'm home." She called out. There was no reply. "Emily?" Meghan called again. She threw her bag on the floor and took slow steps further into the apartment, "Mom?" She tried again. She saw a note lying on the kitchen table as she walked in. She walked over and read over the note.

"_Hey, your dad has asked me to go into the BAU, to help with a case, I'm sorry I can't take you out tonight but I'll see you later. Love Emily xx"_

Meghan read the note over again. What would the BAU want with Emily and more importantly why did Emily go, when she had said to Meghan that she didn't want to go back. Meghan put the note down on the table and pulled out her phone calling a familiar number.

"So about that movie?"

**Hmmm so what do you think of that chapter? Are Meghan and Scott hooking up? What do you think of Emily going back to the BAU? What do you think about the case? Please let me know your thoughts, or you can follow or favourite. I'll see you all next week. Rhian.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN – So 17 keeps getting better and better, me and my friends just booked tickets to go and see Cats, which is like my favourite musical ever. So I'm freaking out right about now. In other news, while this story is finding it's pace, I'm gonna stick to weekly updates, when the pace picks up I'll increase the updates. I just want to say thank you for all of your continued support with the story and I hope it continues. So here's chapter 6**

**Lexis4MorganPrentiss**** – ****Thank you for the review. That's no problem about your English, I didn't even notice ha. I think you may be right. People certainly seem to think Scott's gonna bring trouble, but you may be totally wrong. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter. **

**CriminalMindsLover08**** - ****Thank you for the review. I don't know about Emily coming back to the BAU. I hope she enjoys working on this case and finds her passion for it again. But only time will tell, the same said for Scott. But he may be a real nice guy. Thanks for the review. **

Emily looked up at the eyes staring at her; slowly she put the last file down.

"Well, what do you think?" Hotch asked her.

"I can see why you're having so much difficulty with it." Emily responded. She looked over the file in her hands again. "All of them were shot in the night?"

"Yeah: all around 11pm to midnight." JJ replied.  
"Isn't the curfew at ten pm?" Emily asked.

"Yeah"  
"So they couldn't have been that good of kids if they were sneaking out after curfew, knowing the danger." Emily replied.

"Sneaking out seems to be the only bad thing they did." Morgan told her.

"I'm just saying they knew that there was a killer out there; targeting people their age. They must have had a good reason for sneaking out."

"Like what?" Reid asked.

Emily shrugged. "I think you should talk to their friends."

"We've already spoken to them; they said basically the same as their parents." JJ said.

"I think you need to find the reason why these kids are sneaking out, once you've done that it'll narrow down the unsub list." Emily explained.

"Okay, we'll set up interviews in each of the schools." Hotch told them, "JJ could you call each of the schools."

"Sure," JJ walked out of the room to her office.

"I'll go see if Garcia has got anything from the lists we sent her." Morgan said, standing up to leave.

Hotch stood up from the table, "I'm going to get a coffee."

Reid, Rossi and Prentiss nodded. They all watched him leave, "I'm going to read this over in my office." Rossi said, leaving just Reid and Prentiss in the round table room.

Reid looked over at Emily, who looked as if she was concentrating but Reid knew better, she was distracted. "Em?"

Emily looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.  
"Fine," She replied.

"Thank you, for coming into help." Reid thanked.

Emily looked up at him. "Why did you tell them I'd help?"

"I thought you would, we need you Em." Reid explained.

"I told you, I didn't want to do this anymore" Emily said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry but these kids need us."

"No, they need the whole team. They don't need me, this isn't my job anymore." Emily replied.

"You were part of this team." Reid argued.

"Were. I'm not anymore." Emily retorted.

Reid ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for suggesting you, but like it or not you were part of this team, you know how to help us solve this. These kids… They're Meghan's age, don't you think you should help to catch this guy to try and stop another family from going through losing their child." Reid said rhetorically.

Emily sighed. "I know why you asked me and I understand it, I just don't like it."

Reid smiled a small smile, "You sound like Meghan."

Emily shrugged "Like mother, like daughter."

Reid's face turned serious. "Why do you think these kids are sneaking out?"

Emily thought for a moment. "You know how you said Meghan used to play up and sneak out,"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Why did she sneak out?" Emily asked.

"I still only know vaguely what she was doing." Reid replied.

"Do you think she was meeting anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"The victims are male and female, so I don't think they were out meeting anyone romantically, possibly meeting a friend." Emily mused aloud.

"Why not romantically?" Reid asked.

"They don't resemble a type and victims two, four and six were in relationships." Emily answered.

Reid smiled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You just sounded like a profiler,"

This time Emily smiled alongside him.

XXX

Scott and Meghan walked out of the packed movie theatre. Scott was carrying the popcorn he had bought before the movie. The whole thing had started out awkward; from the minute Scott came to collect her from her house, who was paying for the tickets, but by the time they sat down in their seats all the awkwardness faded away. The pair fell into an easy conversation during the previews and by the time the movie had finished they were talking as though they were old friends.

"You are a movie snob." Scott laughed.

"I'm not; I just know what I like." Meghan defended herself.

"Yeah that's exactly what a movie snob would say." Scott teased.

Meghan gave him a mock angry glare. "I can't help it; I find some genres of film very repetitive."

"That's exactly what my brother used to say."

Meghan couldn't help but notice the way he referred to his brother. "Used?" She questioned.

Scott stood still for a moment. "He died about two years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Meghan replied sympathetically.

Scott feigned a smile. "I try not to think about it you know."

Meghan nodded her head. "Yeah I know,"

"So now that downer is out of the way, do you want to grab some food?"

Meghan looked at her watch. "It's nearly nine."

"And," Scott replied.

"The curfews in an hour," Meghan pointed out.  
"So, what's your point?" Scott asked.

"Curfew, kinda means we have to be home."

"You've never broken a curfew before?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I have, but not one when there's a killer on the loose." Meghan replied.

"Those kids were killed in parks; we'll just stay away from any parks." Scott assured.

Meghan thought for a moment. "I don't know, normally I would but…"

"But what? We're going to a crowded place for food and then I'll drop you back home, no lonely parks I promise." Scott said.

Meghan bit her lip thoughtfully; her dad would kill her if he thought she was out later than the curfew… _IF_ he thought she was later than curfew. As long as she was back before eleven, he wouldn't have to know. "Okay, but I'll have to be back before eleven."

Scott's face lit up, "Sure, so what are you feeling?"

Meghan thought for a moment. "Surprise me."

"Okay," The two walked towards Scott's car.

Meghan was feeling unusually nervous about breaking the curfew; it wasn't as if she had never stayed out late before, but she was staying out late with a killer on the loose: Someone who was targeting people her age. She took a breath, the killer had only killed people who were on their own, she wasn't; she was with Scott and being with Scott made her feel safe.

"So how would you feel if I asked you if this was a date?" Scott asked before they got into his car.

Meghan thought for a moment, then she smiled, "I'd feel okay with that."

Scott matched her smile, "Okay, well would you like to continue on as if this were a date?"

Meghan nodded, "Yeah I would."

XXX

Emily and Spencer walked through the door of their apartment. It was little after ten, the two had decided to head home early as they didn't feel comfortable with Meghan being in the house on her own.

"Meg, we're home." Spencer called. Emily looked over at him, the empty silence giving them a sick feeling in their stomach.

"Meghan?" Spencer called.

"I'll go check her room." Emily said, walking down the hall to Meghan's room.

Spencer dumped his bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to see if any thing had been moved since the morning. Everything was still the same.

"She's not in her room." Emily informed walking towards Spencer, a look of panic forming in her eyes.

"She's not moved anything in the kitchen." Spencer replied.

Emily looked around, spotting Meghan's bag on the floor by the sofa. "She came in from school." Emily said nodding to Meghan's bag.

"Then where the hell is she?" Spencer asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's just out with Stacey and has lost track of time." Emily assured.

Spencer took his phone out of his pocket. "She'd text me if she was with Stacey."

"Maybe she forgot." Emily suggested.

"She doesn't forget Emily." Spencer spat.

"Okay," Emily crossed her arms as Spencer put his phone to his ear. They both waited for an answer at the other end. All they got was Meghan's voicemail. Spencer hung up and redialled… Nothing. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go look for her."  
"Spence, I'm sure she's fine." Emily replied.

"Oh after everything that has happened with Doyle you think she's fine? Not to mention these shootings." Spencer asked angrily.

"I'm saying she's a teenager and teenagers lose track of time." Emily said ignoring the angry tone in Spencer's voice.

"She's sensible she'd be home before curfew." Spencer replied.

"I know that, look it's only ten past ten if she's not here before twenty-five too then we'll look for her okay." Emily reasoned.

Spencer tapped his foot on the floor in aggravation. "I'm gonna kill her, when she gets back."

Emily tried to hide her smile, "I'm right behind you."

XXX

Scott pulled up on the curb. "See half past ten and you're home in one piece."

Meghan smiled. "I guess I am."

Scott got out of the car and let Meghan out. "So," he said, shuffling awkwardly.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Meghan shyly smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Scott returned her smile. "Would you want to go out again?"

"Hmm, a second date?" Meghan fake questioned. "I'd love too."

Scott took a step closer to Meghan, "Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked in a low voice; leaning in slowly, leaving only enough room between them for her to reply.

Slowly Meghan wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his lips in the middle. His lips tasted like peppermint. His tongue traced her lips searching for entrance; which sure enough she granted. Meghan couldn't believe how good a kisser he was. Good enough to make her legs go like jelly and to almost stop her heart.

Scott slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers. "Wow," He breathed.

"Yeah," Meghan smiled.

Scott placed another almost chaste kiss on Meghan's lips. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She agreed.

Scott gave her a final hug. Meghan turned and walked towards the buildings door. She turned and watched Scott drive away. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her head was still reeling from that kiss. She shook her head, trying to clear it so she could think straight. She looked at her watch; it was almost twenty to ten; she had to run if she was to make it look like she'd been home for ages before her parents came home.

Meghan closed the door behind her. She walked almost three steps before hearing an angry voice greet her.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Spencer asked.

_Shit. _Meghan thought. "Um, I thought you'd still be at work." She looked at Emily, standing behind Spencer.

"That didn't answer my question." Spencer replied.

"I was out." Meghan said evasively.

"Well clearly you were out." Spencer retorted.

"I'm really sorry I'm late home, but I went to the movies and then I had food out and I lost track of time." Meghan half lied.

"Meghan, you do understand there is a killer out there." Spencer replied patronizingly.

"Yeah, I'm reminded of it like every day." Meghan replied.

"We were just worried about you Meg, but you're home now and you're safe. So let's leave it there okay?" Emily interjected looking pointedly at Spencer.

"Go to your room." Spencer told Meghan.

"I'm really really sorry." Meghan said apologetically.

"I said go to your room." Spencer snapped.

Meghan scurried past Emily and Spencer, closing her door behind her.

Spencer turned to walk back to the living room, but instead met a pissed off looking Emily.

"What?" He said.

"I'm just baffled." Emily replied.

"Why?" Spencer asked using the same tone he had just used on Meghan.

"You wander why she doesn't talk to you and why she sometimes acts out." Emily answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't give her chance to explain herself." Emily said.

"She was in the wrong."

"I think you were in the wrong as well." Emily replied, walking away from him.

"How was I in the wrong?" Spencer called.

"She idolises you. But you are so quick to judge her." Emily observed.

"What's your point?" Spencer asked.

"My point?" Emily asked angrily, "My point is that you are beyond unreasonable sometimes, you treat her like a kid."

"She is a child." Spencer argued.  
"No, she isn't. She may still be sixteen but she is hardly a child."

"She is. She's reckless and irresponsible sometimes."

"That's because the rest of the time she's trying to be perfect for you. You have to expect her to crack sometimes." Emily tried to reason.

"Henry doesn't. Jack doesn't, the only one that acts out is Meghan."

"That's because they get enough attention off their parents." Emily shouted, instantly regretting her choice of words as she saw the look on Spencer's face.

"You're saying I don't give her any attention?" Spencer asked bitterly.

"No, I'm just saying that the whole time I have been back I've not seen you make the effort to try and talk to Meghan about what's going on in her life."  
"So you're saying I don't care about her?"

"No…"

"Because you can't say you care about her either. Hell, you abandoned her for the first fifteen years of her life." Spencer shouted.  
Emily blinked back the tears stinging in her eyes. "That was a really cheap shot; you know exactly why I had to leave."

"Yeah, you had to keep us safe. But you know if you never slept with the guy to start with, we'd have never been in this situation." Spencer spat.

Emily felt like he'd just slapped her. "It was my job."  
"No, your job was to get the profile. You crossed the line and became like a hired hooker." Spencer shouted.

Emily took a shuddery breath. "That's what you really think?"

Spencer looked at the floor and then at Emily. "Just forget it." He said quietly.

Emily looked at him and for the first time since she had known him; she hated him. She really hated him. "I'll never forgive you for what you just said."

Spencer just held his arms out to her, like he really didn't care what she had to say.

Emily walked past him, into the guest room; slamming the door behind her.

Spencer just stared at the door, contemplating whether or not to go in. He decided against it and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

XXX

The shouting seemed to have died down; Meghan looked up from the ball she was huddled up in. As a kid Meghan never had the situation where she had to listen to her parents argue. And after just listening to that, she thanked god that she never had to as a child. She couldn't get over the intensity of it, the hurtful things her dad had said to Emily and the things Emily said to her dad. She felt like her heart was going to burst. She could feel tears in her eyes, feeling that that whole argument was entirely her fault. She got up off her bed and walked out of her room.

She knocked lightly on the door and walked in, she couldn't help the sense of guilt in her chest as she saw Emily sat in the middle of the bed, sat with her head resting on her legs. Emily looked up at Meghan; wiping her eyes as she did so.

"A-are you okay?" Meghan stammered, knowing it was a stupid question.

Emily took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Meghan took a step further into the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm really sorry." She apologised.

"For what?" Emily asked.  
"For being late and making you and dad argue." Meghan explained.

Emily shook her head, "That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was; I should have been back in before the curfew." Meghan disagreed.

"Don't worry about it." Emily replied.

Meghan nodded. She looked like she was going to say something else before Emily asked, "Why aren't you in there with your dad?"

Meghan thought for a moment. "He doesn't need any moral support."

Emily let out a small teary laugh, "I guess I should feel like I'm getting somewhere."

Meghan moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "He didn't mean what he said you know."

"Yes, he did." Emily muttered.

"No he didn't." Meghan disagreed.

"It was in his eyes, he meant every word he said." Emily countered.

Meghan thought for a minute, "I don't know if it's any consolation but I disagree with him completely."

Emily looked up at Meghan. "About what?"

"With what he said about you, I think you were really brave… to walk away from all of us to protect us. I can't imagine how hard that must have been on you." Meghan explained.

Emily smiled a small smile.

"And about what he said about you being a hired hooker. That was way out of order. You did what you thought was best to get the job done. I can't imagine it was easy." Meghan continued.

"Thanks, but I think it's pretty clear your father disagrees." Emily said bitterly.

"He's just being an asshole." Meghan said. "I just ignore him, when he's in one of these moods. He snaps out of it and apologises soon enough."

"Somehow I don't think it will be that simple." Emily doubted.

"Regardless of everything he said, I know he loves you more than anything else. I mean the guy went fifteen years without getting a girlfriend after losing you; he took you back when you came back. If that's not love I don't know what is." Meghan explained.

Emily just looked at Meghan, "I think your forgetting something."  
"What?" Meghan asked, amazed Emily found a flaw in her argument.

"I think he loves you more than anything else in the world."

Meghan rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I don't count."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because he's my dad, so he has to love me, other Aunt Penelope would have adopted me."

Emily laughed at that.

"Look I know I probably don't say this enough, but I'm glad you came back and I'm proud of what you did to keep us safe and I love you."

Emily shifted over to Meghan and gave her a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."

Meghan moved away, "If I were you, I'd give dad some space tonight. Let me talk to him and I promise you he'll be back worshipping the ground you walk on in no time at all."

Emily smiled, "You don't have too."

"Yes I do, you're my mom and I don't want you and dad to get a divorce, especially after just having you back in our lives." Meghan explained, she got off the bed and walked to the door.  
"Meg?" Emily said, before she had chance to leave.

"Yeah?" Meghan replied.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Oh, I was on a date." Meghan smiled.

Emily smiled, "with Scott?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mothers instinct."

Meghan stared at her weirdly. "Right, well good night."

"Night."

**Uh oh not a fight! What do you think of the fight? What about Meghan going to see Emily? Did you guys think she'd do that? Anymore thoughts? Please review and I'll see you all next week. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN- Sorry about the slightly later update, I've been having bad thunderstorms and it's playing havoc with the internet connection. Just a quick thanks for the reviews and support, although I kinda feel that no one out there is reading it, so please if you are, let your presence be known. I'm probably just being paranoid and all. Anyway, this chapter was more of a filler chapter but I hope you guys like it none the less. **

**CriminalMindsLover08 – ****Thanks for the review and your continued support. I think your right, I'd love for Meghan to be more open with Emily and to yell at Spencer. Whether Meghan does that however, remains to be seen. Thanks again for the review. I hope you like the next chapter. **

**Hanna – ****Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you like the story. I agree Spencer was totally out of line with what he said, while I was writing the argument I wasn't thinking about what I was typing until I'd finished and when I read it back I was like woah harsh. I'm glad you like Meghan and Emily's relationship and hopefully you'll like the next chapter. **

**leahloahla**** – ****Thanks for the review(s). I'm glad you think that she's grown since Family Ties. I couldn't have her stay mad at Emily forever, although like you said who knows what's up my sleeve. About Emily not wanting to go back to the BAU, I think her priorities are more towards getting closer to Meghan and I think subconsciously she thinks her job will stop her from that, hopefully that comes across more in the later chapters. As far as the argument, yeah I'm surprised she didn't smack him one. I would have! The one thing I got from Emily's character in the show was that she never got too emotional about anything, probably her compartmentalisation, so I wanted to keep parts of that in the story. Thanks again for the reviews and I really hoe you enjoy the next chapter.**

Meghan sat in her English class waiting for the buzzer to sound for lunch. Meghan didn't have chance to speak to her dad that morning as he apparently was still in a mood with her and Emily. He left the house without saying a word, leaving Emily to take her own car to the BAU. Meghan had to admit her dad did pull the silent treatment rather well. Unfortunately his silent treatment was upsetting Emily and making her feel awkward and Meghan felt strangely pissed off by that. It was funny how a year ago her father arguing with Emily would have made her day and now it was pissing her off. Maybe it was because slowly but surely Emily had made herself part of the family and Meghan didn't appreciate anyone making someone in her family feel unaccepted and unwanted, that lesson for her had been learnt the hard way.

It seemed that all her thinking had made time move faster, as the bell sounded. In her usual manner she threw her book back in her bag and headed to the door with the other kids.

To her surprise as she left the class she saw Scott standing there. He gave her a big smile.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," She returned.

"So I couldn't find you this morning during registration." Scott replied.

"Yeah, I was late today."

"Oh, is everything okay?" Scott asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, could I ask you a favour?" Meghan asked.

"Anything," Scott said, taking Meghan's hand.

The two began to walk down the corridor. "I'm supposed to meet my dad for lunch today and I was wandering if I could have a lift to where he works." Meghan explained.

"Sure, where does he work?" Scott asked.

"Um, the FBI building in Quantico." Meghan replied.

"He's a FBI agent?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Meghan answered.

"Okay, a dad with a gun." Scott said.

"That's not a problem is it?" Meghan asked.

"No, but I'll definitely remember that if I ever meet him." Scott smiled.

"So is driving me a problem?"

"No, do you want to go now?"

Meghan nodded and the two headed to the reception to give the receptionist the piece of paper saying that Meghan had permission to leave the building. Scott was allowed out as he was driving and apparently if you drove you were safe.

XXX

Emily looked over at Reid; he was stood at the opposite end of the break room. She kept wandering if she should talk to him, but kept coming up at a blank on what to say to him.

"Something going on with you and Reid?" Rossi asked Emily, sneaking up behind her.

"Jesus Rossi, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Emily exclaimed.

Rossi smiled. "Sorry, so trouble in paradise?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "We had an argument last night, but we're okay." She half lied.

"So if you're okay, why aren't you speaking to each other?" Rossi asked.

Emily shot him a look that screamed I don't want to talk about it. She lowered her voice, "I really don't want to talk about it here. I would rather get this case done and then I can go back home."

"You don't want to be here do you?" Rossi replied rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter what I want, you guys need me so here I am." Emily diplomatically answered.

Rossi gave her a smile, "that was very diplomatic of you."

Emily smiled back, "years of practice."

"We better get back to the briefing room." Rossi said. Emily nodded and together they walked back to the room.

XXX

"Thanks for dropping me here." Meghan thanked.

"No problem, so did your parents find out about you coming in late last night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they were home before me." Meghan answered.

"Oh, what did they do?"

"My dad went mental with me,"

"Sorry, I didn't want to get you into any trouble. I just wanted to spend more time with you." Scott apologised.

"I know, don't worry about it." Meghan replied.

"Well do you want me to come in with you to explain why you were late?"

"It's fine, really. I'll talk to you later." Meghan promised.

"Okay, see you later." Scott leaned across and placed a kiss on her lips.

Meghan gave him a small wave as she left the car.

XXX

Meghan stepped out of the elevator on her dad's level. Soon enough she was stopped by another agent asking her what she wanted. She was stood waiting for her dad by his desk.

"Meghan, what are you doing here?" Reid asked walking down the stairs from the bullpen.

"I was wandering if we could talk." Meghan stated.

"I'm at work."

"Please."

"Okay, they won't miss me that much. Where do you want to go?"

Meghan shrugged. "Up to you,"

XXX

Spencer and Meghan sat in silence; Spencer was watching as Meghan demolished her chicken salad.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"Nothing." Spencer replied, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to explain why I was late home last night."

"Okay," Spencer nodded.

"I came home and Emily wasn't there, so this guy Scott had asked if I wanted to go to the movies and I originally said no but when Emily wasn't there I thought why not. After the movie finished he asked if I wanted to go get food, I thought we had plenty of time but we got stuck in traffic on the way home so we were late." Meghan explained, she left some details out and added extra in but what her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Meghan, I understand that and I accept it but I was worried about you, I phoned you twice and you didn't answer." Spencer said to her.

"My phone wasn't on vibrate, I didn't feel it ring." Meghan told him.

"You can understand why I was worried about you." Spencer said.

"Yes I can, but dad I didn't go anywhere near any parks and I wasn't on my own." Meghan replied.

"I'm sorry I got mad, I was just so worried and angry at you." Spencer apologised.

"I know and with all that happened last year it's understandable." Meghan started, "But the way you spoke to Emily."

"That's between me and her." Spencer said sternly.

"I know, but all I'm going to say is that I went to see her last night and she was crying her eyes out. You really hurt her dad and you used something she was ashamed of anyway, against her. I really think you should apologise." Meghan explained.

Spencer looked sheepish, "You heard that?"

"I think the whole block could."

"I was just angry…"  
"And you took it out on Emily, when she had done nothing wrong." Meghan interrupted him.

"Well I never thought I'd hear you fight her corner." Spencer smiled.

"I'm trying to get you to do something you taught me."

"Which was?"

"Apologise when you're in the wrong."

Spencer thought for a minute, "I will apologise the minute I see her."

"Great, and if you and her are going to fight again, hold it till I'm out of the house because it was not fun to listen to." Meghan instructed.

"I will." Spencer promised. "So who's Scott?"

Meghan smiled, "He's this guy from school. He dropped me to the office today."

"Another one who can drive." Spencer not so subtly hinted.

"I can't afford a car yet." Meghan replied.

"You know I'm sure Emily and I could sort something out." Spencer suggested.

"You probably could, but I don't want a car until I can afford to pay for it." Meghan answered.

"Most kids your age would do anything for a car." Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, so what I have different priorities." Meghan smirked.

"Okay, well are you and your priorities finished?" Spencer asked.

Meghan looked at her food, "Yeah."

"Would you like a lift back to school?"

"Thank you." Meghan smiled.

Reid smiled at his daughter, who at times was wise beyond her years and then she'd go back to being a sixteen year old.

XXX

Spencer returned at the BAU. It appeared there were no new developments in the case. He scouted around for Emily, keeping up on his promise to Meghan to apologise to Emily the minute he saw her.

"What did Meghan want?" Emily asked from behind him.

"To talk," Spencer answered as he turned to face her.

"Emily nodded, "Did you talk?"

"Yeah we did." Spencer smiled, "Can we talk?"

"I thought we were." Emily replied bitterly.

"In private: about last night." Spencer requested, he saw the flash of hurt on Emily's face before it changed back to her normal expression.

She shrugged. "Sure."

Spencer took the lead walking in the direction of Garcia's office, Emily walked slowly behind him.

He knocked on Garcia's door, before entering.

"What can I do for you Dr Genius?" Garcia asked as she saw him enter.

"I was wandering if Emily and I could talk here." Reid answered.

"Sure," Garcia agreed turning back to her screens.

Reid stared at Garcia and Emily tried to contain an amused look. Reid coughed uncomfortably. "In private,"

Garcia turned around with an unhappy expression. "So you came in here to kick me out my office?"

"No, I only need it for a minute." Reid assured.

"I'm joking, G-man. I need some coffee anyway." Garcia smiled.

"Thank you Garcia." Reid thanked.

"Next time, Meghan stops by the office though don't hide her from me," Garcia instructed.

"How did you know Meghan was here?" Reid asked.

"I know everything; they don't call me the oracle for nothing." Garcia tapped his nose playfully. "Please refrain from having any sex in here though."

Reid coughed and shuffled awkwardly.

"I don't think that will be an issue PG." Emily said.

"Okay, see you." Garcia smiled as she left her office.

Emily crossed her arms as she waited for Spencer to start.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I said last night. It was unfair and you didn't deserve it." Spencer apologised.

Emily looked at him for a moment, thinking of what to say. "I know that you were worried about Meghan, but still you're the adult and you acted like a child."

"I know and I'm so sorry."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Were you honestly going to apologise before Meghan told you to, or did you need our sixteen year old daughter to prompt you into an apology?" Emily asked.

"I was going to say sorry, I swear." Spencer replied.

Emily's expression lightened. "I know you are and I accept it."

Spencer smiled, "I am so sorry I…"

"I accept it, but I said last night what you said to me I'll never forgive. You say you love me and that you understand what I did with Doyle but to use it against me really tells another story." Emily explained.

Spencer's face fell. "Emily I was just angry…"

"I'm sorry, but it's not really an excuse. Are you going to bring Doyle up every time we argue? Because if you are tell me now, because I'm not living somewhere with it being used as ammunition."

"Emily, I understand that you are upset and I know I hurt you and I wish I could take it back or go back and never say it. But I did, it was a cheap shot and I'll never stop being angry with myself for it." Spencer told her.

Emily could see the honesty in his eyes. "I didn't want to accuse you of being a bad parent."

"I could see what you meant Emily." Spencer replied.

"I didn't mean it how I said it."

"I know, but I think what I said was worse. So don't worry about it." Spencer assured.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologised.

"I'm sorry as well." Spencer said, walking over and giving Emily a hug. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her slender waist, gently kissing her scalp. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer released her from his hug, not willing to lose all contact from her; he held her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Meghan said she came into see you last night."

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure I was alright." Emily smiled.

"I told you to give her time." Spencer grinned.

Emily gave him a playful nudge, "It was nice, she looked kind of freaked out though."

Spencer looked thoughtful, "I suppose she's never had to listen to her parents argue before."

"Yeah I guess." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'd better get back to the case."

"Did she tell you why she was late?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she was on a date. Why?"

"She's never mentioned a Scott before." Spencer replied.

Emily smiled. "Really?"

Spencer looked confused, "Yeah really… what are you smiling like that for?"

"She told me about him a while ago."

Spencer smiled, glad that Meghan was making an effort to include Emily in her life. "Would now be a good time to tell you I told you so?"

"Don't look so smug." Emily laughed.

"I'll work on it."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't be afraid to review or subscribe. See you next week. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN – ****Thank you for all the continues support with this story. Sorry about the lack of updates, I never seem to be home at the moment. So here's chapter 8**

**CriminalMindsLover08**** – ****Thank you for the review. Henry isn't in it so much for the time being, but he does start making more of an appearance in later chapters and then you'll see his take on things. I'm really glad you liked the make up. Thanks again for the review. I hope you like the next chapter. **

Chapter 8

"We've been working on this case for a month and a half now. We've only got half a preliminary profile. Strauss has told me that we all need to take a step back and work in some other cases." Hotch told the team. He watched as each of their facial expressions changed into ones of frustration.

"But he's still killing." Morgan argued.

"I know. The director wants to give it to another team." Hotch replied.

"So we just give up?" JJ asked.

"For now, I spoke to Agent Michaels who's taking over the case; he's agreed to let us keep a copy of the files to look over." Hotch told them.

"That's good, I know Michaels he likes profiles and can see the use in them." Rossi said to the team.

"So he'll let us keep working on it?" Reid asked.

"Quietly, yes, but if we get called on another case then we have to leave." Hotch answered.

"So where does that leave me?" Emily asked.

"You can keep your guest pass until the case is over. As far as the director is concerned it's not over, so you still have a job to do. If you want." Hotch explained to her.

"Okay," Emily replied. "I don't mind sticking around."

"Great, we'll have to move you to Michaels unit, but we can use you as a link between teams." Hotch replied.

Emily nodded.

The rest of the team still looked disappointed that they could no longer take an active role in catching this killer. But at least an agent took over who believed in the value of profiling.

XXX

Meghan closed the door of her locker, "I have no consent to let me out of here."

"That shouldn't matter, I can leave my car here and we'll just go out the back way." Scott replied.

"What kind of person has a party in the middle of the day?" Meghan asked.

"It's not a party, it's a gathering." Scott told her.

"That's sort of the definition of a party." Meghan smirked.

Scott took her hand and started walking, "Don't be a smart ass."

"Okay, what kind of gathering is it?" Meghan asked, putting emphasis on the word gathering.

"The kind of gathering," Scott matched her tone "that takes place during the day."

"That makes it sound like some kind of drug den." Meghan replied.

"Urgh, Meg why don't you trust me on this?"

"I do, it just sounds dodgy."

"It's not I swear. I just need to put in some kind of an appearance then we can do something else for the rest of the day." Scott said to her.

"Why don't you go and pick me up when you're finished." Meghan suggested.

"Because it may shock you but I want to spend time with you and show you off." Scott smiled.

"Okay, I'll go. But why do you need to go?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Scott said with a joking tone.

"I don't know, maybe it's in my nature." Meghan smiled.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Scott said with a smile.

Meghan looked at him. "Yeah, but so does total blindness."

Scott shook his head. "I forget you're crap with old sayings."

Meghan gave his hand a squeeze. "So why do you need to go?"

"I have some things I need to give to someone." Scott answered.

"Like what?" Meghan asked.

"Like things."

"Illegal things?"

"No. Okay, in the centre I volunteer for you need to be over a certain age and I lied. They asked me to go to this thing… a meeting if you will, and it's during school and I need to drop off some of the stuff I took home." Scott told her in an exasperated tone.

Meghan looked at him with a small trace of doubt. "Why do I need to go to a meeting with you?"

"Because we're all going to be selling drugs and we need girls." Scott replied in a frustrated tone. "Happy now?"

"Very funny. I don't mind going, just be honest with me." Meghan said to him. She let go of his hand and faced him, "I need to go cancel on Stacey then."

"Isn't she going to be upset." Scott asked.

"Don't worry about her, she's always upset when I blow her off she gets over it." Meghan said.

"Well, I've never met someone with as much drama as her." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, she does if you take me out the picture." Meghan agreed, she still hadn't told Scott everything about Emily and her family she left her answers very vague when he asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust him because she did, she just didn't want to frighten him off.

"You don't have that much drama." Scott assured her.

Meghan raised her eyebrow, "I do."

"Okay, but yours is important. She has a different drama every day."

"You learn to put up with it."

"I'd just imagine it putting a massive downer on your day." Scott laughed.

"She's my friend," Meghan replied. "So I blow her off gently." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll meet you in the bottom field?"

"I'll see you there."

XXX

It didn't take Meghan long to find Stacey, she was in the quad where she usually was.

"Hey stranger." Stacey waved, giving Meghan a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know," Meghan agreed sitting down on the wall.

"So we're still going out tonight yeah?" Stacey asked.

Meghan bit her lip. "I'm really sorry…"

Stacey's face fell as soon as Meghan started to speak. "You're blowing me off again?"

"No, I promised Scott…"

"Scott? Meg ever since you got with him I haven't seen you." Stacey whined.

"It's not my fault." Meghan replied.

"Meg, you don't see any of your friends any more. You rarely turn up for class, you're always with Scott."

"So?" Meghan asked.

"So, he's got you wrapped around his little finger. When you were with Henry you always went to class and saw me and him equally."

"Jesus Stacey, you sound like my father."

"Well someone should try to talk to you." Stacey retorted.

"Just because you're jealous…"

"Jealous of Scott: Trust me jealous is the last thing I am. I'm worried about you." Stacey said sincerely.

"Well don't be." Meghan answered.

"Meg, can't you notice you've changed."

"What? Just because I'm not spending every minute of my life listening to you and your drama" Meghan asked angrily.

"My drama," Stacey replied in a shocked tone.

"Yeah your drama: 'Oh my aunt hates me' 'my aunts boyfriend may be a drug dealer but I don't know'." Meghan mocked.

"I'm the one with drama?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah." Meghan replied simply.

"So you whinging to me since you were eleven. You going out and getting trashed every night, staying over mine because you couldn't go home, moaning because you didn't have a mom, moaning because your mom came back. None of that was drama?" Stacey angrily asked.

"That stuff with Emily was different." Meghan defended.

"No it wasn't, you were being a spoilt little brat who was scared she wouldn't be daddy's little angel anymore." Stacey half shouted.

"You had no idea what that was like" Meghan bitterly said.

"No I don't. But I know if my mom or dad came back I wouldn't have been as much of an ass as you were."

"You can't say that, you have no idea what I was going through."

Stacey put her head in her hands and tried to calm her breathing. "Meg, just go with Scott. I don't want to see you anyway."

Meghan looked at Stacey, she felt guilty for their argument; but Stacey had no right to go on at her over the Emily thing. Meghan left without a word, leaving Stacey alone with her thoughts.

XXX

"So Stacey flipped with you?" Scott asked, putting his arm around Meghan.

"Yeah, I feel really bad though." Meghan replied.

"Don't be, it sounded like she was the one being unreasonable." Scott said to her.

"I think I should probably call her and apologise." Meghan mused.

"Why? She was out of line."

"I still feel bad."

"Look, I don't know what happened with you and Emily but Stacey shouldn't have brought it up in an argument." Scott told her.

Meghan took a deep breath. "My mom… Emily. I thought for most of my life that she was dead." She looked in Scott's eyes, seeing the confusion in them. "Last year, she came back home. She had to leave for our safety; she was being stalked by this guy that wanted to kill her."

"The guy on the tape with you?" Scott jumped in.

"Yeah, he shot Emily and nearly killed her." Meghan explained to him.

"So you call her Emily because it's too weird to call her mom." Scott said to her in a half question.

"I know it sounds stupid, but by calling her mom I feel like I'm betraying the person in my mom's grave." Meghan told him.

"I get that. Do they still have her grave?" Scott asked.

"No, they got rid of the headstone and the coffin; you know I don't even know if there was anything in it." Meghan laughed.

Scott gave her a kiss on the head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Meghan shrugged.

"I suppose. When my brother died, I felt so lost you know? I felt like my whole world had collapsed, my mom and my dad worked a lot so he practically raised me." Scott shared with her.

Meghan looked at him sympathetically, "How did he die?"

"He had a car accident. He fell asleep at the wheel and crashed." Scott briefly explained.

"I'm sorry." Meghan said.

"Me too," Scott said sadly. Meghan noted that he had lost his cheeky smile and the twinkle in his eyes had almost died.

"So are you ready to go in?" Meghan asked, looking at the run down building in front of her.

"Sure, do you want to wait in the car?" Scott replied.

Meghan looked at her surroundings outside of the window. Scott had taken her to a run down looking part of DC. Shops had windows boarded up and windows of houses were all smashed. "I think I'll come with you." She smiled.  
"Okay." Scott said. He got out of the car and walked around to open her side.

Together they both walked into the building.

XXX

Emily saw she had a missed call on her phone at home. Michaels had sent her home to continue working on the profile. She had left a rather deflated BAU team, to work with another. She reached over and pressed the voicemail letting it play.

"_Hello, this is Principle Owens. A few of Meghan's teachers have been expressing concern over her decreasing attendance and unusual attitude regarding her school work and behaviour in her lessons. Meghan has gone missing from school again today. I was wandering if it would be possible to speak to you or your wife about Meghan soon. Please call my receptionist and she'll sort out a time for you, thank you." _

Emily rolled her eyes at the principle diplomatically calling Emily Spencer's wife. Emily took out her cell phone and called Meghan.

"_Hiya," Meghan's voice chimed._

"Hi Meg, do you want me to pick you up from school today?" Emily asked carefully.

"_Umm, no it's okay. Scott was going to drive me home. But thanks for the offer." Meghan thanked._

"Where are you Meghan?" Emily asked.

"_In school. Why?" Meghan replied a bit too quickly._

'_Liar liar'_ Emily thought. "Right, shouldn't you be in a lesson?"

"_Um I'm going there now." Meghan said._

"Okay, so you'll be straight home?" Emily asked.  
_"I told you I'm going out with Scott tonight." Meghan informed her.  
_"Actually, I need you home tonight." Emily replied.

"_But you said I could go out." Meghan argued._

"I know, but your dad and I both want you home. So I'm expecting you home." Emily lied.

"_Fine, I'll see you at half past five." Meghan replied cheerily._

"It doesn't take you an hour and a half to get home." Emily said.

"_Fine, I'll be home at four." Meghan huffed._

"Bye Meghan."

"_Bye Em." _

Emily shook her head, how stupid did Meghan think she was. Part of her thought to call Spencer, but another told her to deal with it quietly and if it got worse then tell Spencer. But she needed to phone the Principle first. She dialled the number.

"_Principle Owens office." The receptionist answered._

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss-Reid. Principle Owens phoned me about my daughter Meghan."

"_Oh, I'll put you through now." The receptionist said quickly. _

"Thank you." Emily waited to be put through to the principle.

"_Principle Owens speaking." Owens answered._

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss-Reid. You called about my daughter Meghan." Emily introduced herself.

"_Ah, yes. Well like I said in the message, the staff are concerned about Meghan. She has been leaving school property during the day and missing lessons and has developed a very lazy attitude with her lessons." Owens explained._

"With all due respect, isn't it your responsibility to make sure my daughter stays on school grounds; especially with this killer out there." Emily said to him, she did not like the way the principle was speaking to her.

"_I understand that, but we also need to keep the other pupils safe. We cannot give your daughter her personalised security team to keep an eye out." The principle replied._

"Of course. All I'm saying is that I'm sure if Meghan can get off the school ground, clearly your security isn't doing their jobs." Emily calmly argued.

"_Um, I shall look into that. So what would you like us to do about Meghan?" The principle stammered._

"I hoped that I could speak to her before you go handing her out detentions." Emily replied.

"_I'm afraid that the amount of times Meghan has skipped lessons is something that she needs to be punished for. I cannot authorise giving her special treatment." Owens explained to Emily._

"Okay. Well I'll speak to her anyway, could you not tell my husband about this incident?" Emily asked carefully.

"_Dr Reid usually likes to know what is going on with Meghan's education. He has always been involved. Owens argued._

"Yes I know. But he's very stressed with work at the moment; and I don't want him to worry about something that is I'm sure very easily solvable between you and me." Emily subtly persuaded.

"_Okay. It has been nice talking to you Mrs Reid." The principle agreed._

"You as well, goodbye." Emily said.

"_Goodbye." Owens disconnected the call._

Emily sighed out loud; she then looked at the clock on the wall. It was twenty past two. Meghan wouldn't be home for another hour or so yet, she wouldn't be home from wherever she was with Scott. Emily was starting to worry about the influence Scott was having over Meghan. Meghan had barely spoken to Stacey since she started going out with Scott, she also was late coming home; she never missed the curfew, but she was always home just in time. The only thing was Emily didn't know how to approach the subject. Meghan seemed to be quite protective over Scott, and Emily couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

**So what are we all feeling now? Please leave a review or favourite or subscribe. Thanks Rhian**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN - Hi, firstly I would like to apologize for the very late update, I've been very busy with college (damn those Sociology essays) I'm coming up to half term next week so hopefully I can get back on top of my work and updates will become more regular. Anyway that you all for the reviews, favourites and subscriptions for the last chapter, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks.**

**janereid -**** Thank you for the review. Scott does seem to have a bit of a vibe doesn't he? This chapter will be exploring that a bit more and Meghan's reaction to it. I really hope you enjoy and thanks again for the review.**

**tannerose5 - ****Thanks for the review, yeah she does seem to be putting herself in line for a big fall. But she is a only a teenager and teenagers do some dumb stuff, especially for guys haha. I really hope Meghan will get some sense soon, but you'll just have to see. Thanks again for the review.**

**Lexis4MorganPrentiss - ****Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far. Meghan does seem to be getting deeper and deeper into trouble, she's smart so maybe she'll find a way out of it. Thanks again for the review.**

**CriminalMindsLover08 - ****Thanks for the review. I think Emily knows Meghan is still quite volatile with her and I think she still wants to be Meghan's friend, which means not telling Spencer about things. I can't remember how much I put in about the other team, other than some stuff towards the end. Thanks again for the reviews and I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

Meghan put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the crowded room looking for Scott. He had taken her to some kind of gathering with all these different people and was collecting money off them. Meghan couldn't work out what for. The people seemed to vary in age, some people looking around hers and Scott's age to people around Rossi's age. At one point Meghan had pulled Scott aside to ask what he was doing here. He had simply replied he was doing business and collecting favours; leaving Meghan in an even darker picture.

Scott's eyes met hers. His silhouette moved slowly towards her. The low lighting cast a shadow over half his body making his movements seem almost sinister. Finally he met her in the corner of the room.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Emily. She was phoning to see where I was." Meghan replied.

Scott's face flashed with panic. "What did you tell her?"

Meghan smiled, "Relax, I told her I was at school."

"Did she buy it?"

Meghan nodded. "She didn't question it."

Scott's expression eased. "So I'm nearly done here."

Meghan looked around the room: stale smoke lingering from all the tobacco mixed in with the smell of alcohol. The size of the room they were in told her it was a warehouse of some kind, there was dull lighting making the whole place darker; although the smoke probably didn't help. "Why are you here again?" Meghan asked.

Scott smiled. "I told you business."

"What kind?"

"Has any one ever told you, you ask way too many questions." Scott teased.

"Yeah, so do you mind answering my question?"

Scott kissed her forehead. "I do collections for these guys and they owed me money."

"What kind of collections?"

"The kind that don't require this many questions." Scott replied signalling the end of the discussion. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Do you have a light?"

"I don't smoke." Meghan replied.

"Oh yeah," Scott picked up a lighter from off a table and sauntered back to Meghan. He held out a cigarette to her. "Want one?"

Meghan looked from Scott to the cigarette and then back to Scott. "Umm I don't…"

"Okay. Suit yourself." Scott shrugged. He put the cigarette back in his pocket.

"Scott," A voice chimed to him.

"James." Scott smiled, "This is my girlfriend Meghan."

Meghan gave James an awkward wave.

James gave an approving nod. "She's pretty."

"Yeah she is." Scott agreed.

"I have a little something for you." James began. "I know you said you were looking for some extra cash." James slipped something into Scott's pocket. "We can go sixty, forty on it. And keep a little extra for yourself." James slipped more into Scott's hand.

"Fifty, fifty." Scott replied.

"This is dangerous for me. Sixty, forty." James argued.

"I'm the one that has to sell it, fifty five, forty five." Scott bargained.

James thought for a moment. "You drive a hard bargain…"

"But it's a good thing I'm good." Scott interjected.

James smiled, "It is. You have a deal; phone me when you're rid of it all."

"Will do," Scott nodded.

James walked off towards the group of people. Scott turned around to face Meghan: meeting her confused look.

"What?" Scott asked.

Meghan looked at him in almost shock. "Did he just give you a bag full of drugs?"

"No, he gave me some weed."

"That's drugs."

"Hardly. So what's your problem?"

Meghan let her jaw drop slightly. "Are you going to use it?"

Scott smiled at her. "That's why he gave it to me."

Meghan bit her lip. "He gave you it to sell didn't he?"

Scott shook his head. "No I sell something else for him."  
"What?" Meghan demanded.

Scott stroked her arm. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Scott." Meghan warned.

Scott took her hand and sighed. "Maybe we should talk."

"Yeah, I think we should." Meghan replied harshly.

XXX

Scott and Meghan sat quietly in an empty park. The climbing frame seemed to be taking a breather from having kids climb over it all day. Meghan sat slowly swinging as she watched Scott pacing around in front of her: searching for a way to start explaining to her. A few times he seemed to stop and then he started pacing again: Running a frantic hand through his hair.

"Scott, just tell me."

Scott stopped and looked at her: His face conveying a thousand and one emotions. "You'll hate me."

Meghan raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Scott gave her a small smile; he walked over to the swing next to her. "After my brother died, my dad walked out on me and my mom." Scott tried to breath through the memories. "My mom has suffered from bad depression and she hasn't been able to work and I've had to keep the house and look after her all by myself." He stopped when he felt Meghan giving his hand an affectionate squeeze, as if she was willing him to carry on. "I didn't want to call anyone for help because they'd take her away from me. So I started selling stuff around my school, to make extra cash. I found I was pretty good at it. I looked for bigger people to sell things too, I found that people would give me things and then I'd sell them on." He noted Meghan's sympathetic expression. "It started out as burnt music and copies of unreleased games and movies, but people started to let me deal out more and to run errands for them. My clients pay for me and my mom, the bigger the pay the more risky the job." Scott explained, letting out a shuddery breath.

Meghan looked at him cautiously for a moment before asking a question she half knew the answer to. "What kind of things do you sell now?"

"Umm, I sell… please don't hate me… I sell narcotics."

Meghan quickly pulled her hand away from him. "You sell narcotics."

"Meghan, this pays for my life. I'd be in care and my mom would be god knows where. I don't touch the stuff, I swear. Please don't hate me because of this." Scott pleaded.

Meghan knew exactly what she should do. She should run home as fast as she could and tell Emily and her dad exactly what Scott was doing, the position he was in… and then what he'd get arrested, get a record, and have the rest of his life ruined. Meghan looked at the desperate expression on his face. He'd have his life ruined for what? Trying to support his mother. "I-I don't hate you." Meghan replied.

"I get it you have to tell your dad. Don't worry about it. I can't expect you to keep this secret for me." Scott said in a deflated tone.

Meghan shook her head. "I won't tell."

Scott looked up at her in a shocked delight. "You won't?"

"No, I guess I understand to some extent. It sort of reminds me of my dad and his mom." Meghan replied.

"I bet he didn't sell drugs." Scott gave a bitter laugh.

"No, but he had to look after my grandmother on his own from a young age and I know he'd of done anything to keep her safe." Meghan reclaimed Scott's hand. "I guess what I'm saying is that you do what ever you have to do."

"I don't know what to say." Scott smiled.

Meghan got off her swing and walked over to Scott, she sat on his lap and gave him a quick on his lips. "You don't have to say anything."

Scott wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're amazing. I love you." He said without thinking.

Meghan looked at him shocked. Scott could visibly see her body sit up in attention.

"No, I didn't…" He was interrupted by a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled at the contact closing his eyes. He moved his hand up her back so he was cradling her head.

Meghan slowly pulled away. She took a deep breath, knowing the last time she said those three words her heart got broke the same day. She knew Scott had a shady side, but he told her and to her surprise it didn't change how she felt. "I love you too."

Scott gave Meghan a shy smile. "You do?"

"Yeah I do."

Scott bit his lip thoughtfully. "Do you… Um do you wanna get out of here?"

Meghan met his eyes shyly. "Yeah,"

Scott met her lips in a gentle kiss, both giving each other a small hint of what was about to come.

XXX

Emily looked at the clock on the wall. Five forty five, Meghan had a really funny idea of timing. Emily was about to call when she heard the door open and close. Emily walked out of the living room to see Meghan leaning against the door looking extremely dazed.

"You're late home."

Meghan looked up at Emily. "Sorry. I was kept late."

"Right. Can I talk to you in the lounge?" Emily asked.

The sincerity in Emily's tone burst Meghan from her bubble. Quickly, Meghan lost her dazed happy expression as her face turned serious. "Sure, what's wrong?" Meghan asked following behind Emily.

Emily sat down on the sofa; Meghan took a seat on the chair opposite. "I got a call from your Principle today." Emily began.

"What did he want?" Meghan asked.

"To know where you were." Emily finished. She tried not to laugh at Meghan's fake look of surprise. "That may have worked on your dad, but not on me. So why were you skipping lessons?"

Meghan sighed. "I went out."  
"Well I guessed that."

Meghan rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm skipping subjects I want to do in the future."  
"Meghan, your attendance goes on to your college application. If you seriously want to get into Yale then you need to work on that."

"I know that. I'm sorry." Meghan apologised.

"It's not me you need to apologise to. It's not my future I'm putting at risk." Emily replied.

"Okay, I'll stay in school." Meghan promised.

"I haven't told your dad about this, but if I get another call then I'm going to have to." Emily said to her.  
Meghan sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "So where were you?"

Meghan's smile widened. "With Scott."

Emily quickly thought of a way to delicately go about this subject. "You've skipped a lot of classes since you two got together."

Meghan rolled her eyes, "It's not just Scott I skip classes with. I go off with Stacey as well." Meghan defended Scott.

Emily ignored pointing out that bunking off was still bunking off no matter who she was with. "I know that some classes are boring to you."

"I don't just bunk off because I'm bored you know. I had a massive fight with Stacey today and Scott didn't want to skip school but I made him." Meghan half lied.

"You and Stacey had a fight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she was mad because I wanted to spend time with Scott."

"She doesn't seem like that kind of girl." Emily replied.

Meghan scoffed. "If I don't text her back she's like why didn't you text me back last night." Meghan shook her head. "She had a go at me and said I didn't give her enough attention and that I only had time for my drama." Meghan thought back to her argument with Stacey, those hurtful words about Emily. "She was yelling at me about you as well."

Emily looked surprised. "Why me?"

"Because she thinks I'm ungrateful and stuff. I don't care anyway; at least I know who my friends are now." Meghan answered.

Emily looked uncertain about Meghan's comment. According to Spencer, Stacey and Meghan were like sisters; joint at the hip. It seemed strange that Meghan would dismiss Stacey like that.

"Emily." Meghan said out of the silence.

Emily looked up to see a look of caution on Meghan's face. "Yeah?"

Meghan nervously twiddled her thumbs. "You know because you're like my mom and all… I can like tell you stuff, you know like between you and me."

Emily looked at Meghan in an almost amused way; she definitely had a touch of Spencer's awkwardness. "If you want to."

Meghan moved to the end of the sofa and faced Emily. "Scott and I… um me and Scott… we did it."

Emily couldn't stop her jaw from hitting the floor. For a minute she lost her voice. It was like being hit by a tidal wave of shock. She didn't seem to register Meghan's nervous face as she waited for Emily to say something… anything. She coughed to try and clear her throat. "Wh…what?" She said as calmly as possible.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "I had sex with Scott."

It sounded just as foreign to Emily as it had the first time. "Umm, When?" Emily asked still trying to wrap her head around the idea of her daughter having… she didn't even want to think about it. _'Come on Emily you're the adult here stop freaking out._' Emily said to herself.

"Today," Meghan mumbled.

"Oh." Emily was speechless.

"Do you know what, don't worry." Meghan stuttered, going red.

"No don't, sorry. It's just a bit of a shock." Emily replied. She took a breath to compose herself. "Were you… I have no idea what to ask you." Emily laughed shakily.

Meghan joined in slightly. "You're the adult."

"Um, were you safe?"

Meghan nodded.

"He didn't pressure you into it?" Emily asked seriously.

"No, he was really sweet and gentle." Meghan assured.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

Meghan smiled. "I don't know. I'm still kind of processing it… I feel okay though." She giggled slightly, "Really good actually."  
Emily smiled. "Your first time should always be special and with someone who's special."

"I know and I love him."

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I do. Everything with him feels different compared to Henry." Meghan explained.

"As long as you're being careful," Emily said.

Meghan smirked slightly. "Most people say as long as I'm happy."

"I can see you're happy." Emily replied.

"You're not going to tell dad about it are you?"

Emily shook her head. "If you don't want me to."

Meghan leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

XXX

Emily rolled over in her bed at the sound of someone walking into her room. She reached over and turned on the light. Blinking against the sudden harsh light she made out Spencer's form by the door.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Spencer apologised.

Emily sat up. "Don't worry. You're late home."

"We stayed a bit later to go over the case a bit more." He explained as he walked over the bed and grabbed his pyjama bottoms.

Emily watched him walk into the bathroom to change. She wandered whether she should tell him that Meghan had slept with Scott. She knew she promised Meghan, but she couldn't help but feel that it was something Spencer should know.

"You look deep in thought." Spencer smiled, causing Emily to jump at his sudden reappearance.

She gave him a small smile. "Thinking about something Meghan had said to me."

Spencer looked concerned for a minute. "What did she say?"

"She said she had a fight with Stacey today." Emily answered.  
Spencer climbed into their bed, pulling Emily close to him. "They had a fight?"

Emily gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah,"

Spencer moved a bit of Emily's hair away from her face. "What about?"

"Stacey was upset about Meghan spending time with Scott." Emily noted Spencer's confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Are you sure that's what they fell out about?"

"That's what Meghan said: why?"

"That's not like Stacey. I know her and Meghan text a lot but Stacey likes her own space as well. She wouldn't be upset at Meghan spending more time with Scott than her." Spencer explained.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe she's jealous."

"I know Stacey relies on Meghan a lot. Her and her aunt have epic fights, Stacey must feel Meghan's ignoring her or something." Spencer mused.

"You think she feels abandoned by Meghan?"

"I'm not saying she has abandonment issues but I know that Meghan is usually always there for Stacey." Spencer replied.

Emily watched Spencer try to suppress a yawn. "You should get some sleep."

He smiled at her. "I just worry about Meghan."

"I know," Emily agreed.

Spencer thought for a moment. "What do you think of this boyfriend she's got?"

"I don't really know that much about him, other than what she's said." Emily replied. "Why?"  
"I don't know whether it's because we already knew Henry…"

"But you feel suspicious of Scott?" Emily finished.

Spencer gave her a sheepish smile. "It's stupid isn't it?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't think so; maybe you should talk to her."

"How are you so good at this?" Spencer asked.

"At what?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Being a mom." Spencer simply replied.

Emily smiled. "I'm making it up as I go along, but thank you."

Spencer kissed her soundly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer gave her one last kiss before moving his head away from hers so he could get some sleep. "Goodnight."

"Night," Emily whispered.

**Thanks for reading. What do you think now? What about Meghan and Emily's chat? Did you like it, hate it? What about Scott now? Do you think Meghan is going to walk away soon? Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
